Kings of the Bronx
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: Emmett, Benny C ,J-Action and Cullen conquer the streets, fatherhood , marriage and La Familia. The Bronx Bombers sequel. Thugmett/Mobward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to the King of the Bronx, the second installment of The Bronx Bombers. I am going to warn you now, there is a lot of heartfail coming for the first three chapters. I'm sorry but again. I will tell you guys, there is a method to my madness.

Thank all of you guys for your unwavering support. Don't forget to come find me on facebook Lilmissweet Sin and also don't forget to vote on the who is your favorite Bronx Bombers poll because I am basing my decision to write a spin off and possibly a war within the crew on the results from that poll.

Review Review Review. PIMP PIMP PIMP. Thank you guys all so much. I love you all.

**BPOV**

When Emmet and I finally made it out of the church after taking so many pictures my cheeks were burning from smiling, we both sank into the limo and groaned.

"I still say we should have went to Vegas" he said laughing as I laughed and poked him the side.

"Your mother and my mother would have exploded" I said

"Now tell me that shit wouldn't be entertaining?" he asked and we laughed.

"You're- I swear I wonder about you sometimes" I said shaking my head and struggling with the huge thing that was my dress. My mother and mother in law had bustled it at the church after pictures, but it was still huge, I smiled down at the hand cut rose appliques on my dress, it was red and white and exactly what I wanted, the Swarovski crystals that were hand placed and the extensive lace work.

The dress was red sparkly and pretty, just like my diamond and ruby adorned tiara, my daddy had that hand made for me. He said every princess needed a tiara. My father and Carlisle had split the father of the bride duty and both helped me down the aisle. I was the happiest girl in the world.

The hour ride to the club gave Emmett and I time to do something we rarely got to do, talk and laugh and just hang out. We drank the bottle of champagne.

"Did you see how packed the church was, they had to open up the upper level" I said shaking my head.

"Well that's what happens when the princess marries her Capo" he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I'm still your princess?" I asked resting my head on his shoulders

"You will always be my princess Bella, I knew the day I saw you in the mall, I wanted you" he said.

"I totally got myself off thinking off you in the shower that night before I went to the club" I said blushing

"You were my first wet dream" he said squeezing my hand and we both laughed and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you big daddy" I said against his lips

"I love you too belly" as his tongue brushed against mine.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm gonna do to you tonight" he whispered

"I can't wait, you think they'll notice if we skip the reception?" I whispered licking the shell of his ear brushing my hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, but we got another thirty minutes before we get there" he said

"You wanna fuck me in my wedding dress" I said incredulously

"No, well, yeah, but uhh, that's not what I mean" he said harshly staring at my tongue as it swiped across my lips and then I knew what he wanted.

I leaned over and unzipped and unbuttoned the pants to his tux, I will readily admit when I saw that thick long hard cock the bead of pre-cum beading at the tip, I moaned like a whore. I looked up at him and smiled

Taking him to the back of my throat I moaned around him and I heard him moan out an oh fuck.

"Good girl, so fucking good" and I felt his hand move and I immediately sat up letting him slide out of my mouth.

"You touch or fuck up my hair, and I swear I'll kill you" I said

"Fuck your hair, don't stop" he seethed grabbing the back of my neck guiding my head back down.

Emmett was careful with my hair never touching it except to push the stray curls out of my face, my baby was a watcher and he loved to watch his length disappear into my mouth and down my throat, but he wasn't careful with the force of his thrusts and I was sure I would be sporting his fingerprints on the back of my neck.

"Come on baby make me cum, that's my girl he said roughly guiding my head up and down his length. I felt him swell and his breath suck in before he exploded in my mouth and I swallowed as fast as I could and was trying to pull back but he held me in place and I was moaning like a whore whining and squirming. He got his and was looking down at me with a cocky smirk and then the limo stopped just as I was zipping him back into his pants.

"Later baby girl, not now" he said putting his sunglasses on.

I groaned and pouted in frustration. That was so unfair.

I made sure my lipstick and make up were flawless, but the flushed cheeks were a dead give away of what we had done and I just hoped my parents didn't notice.

Emmett helped me out the car, bumping fist with his groomsmen. Monica winked at me and pulled me aside pulling a tissue out her hand bag and dabbing it at my cleavage.

I was mortified and she laughed quietly and said "The day of me and Felix's wedding I had to stop at a gas station on my way to the reception for wet wipes to wipe cum off my gown"

As we entered the Song changed to Feel this moment by Pit bull and everyone started to clap as the Dj Announced the bridal party, the single women in the crowd went wild when he announced the best man Master Cullen was single. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

After the bridal party was announced the song changed again and Sean Paul started to belt out Got to Love you came through the speakers, the bass pounding as we walked into the club

"_Ladies and Gentleman get on your feet and welcome the happy couple, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty"_

Cheers and applause erupted as we made our way into the room dancing the entire way. Emmett and I made our way through the room thanking all of our guest. We mingled with the older generation, it was intimidating to be in the same room with some of the most deadly and some of the most wanted men in the country.

Every single one of them handed me and envelope with the phrase "Just a little something to get you started" and kissed me on the cheek. All the men would stand as I approached the table. They were so sweet ad so respectful but I knew better to confuse that

We spent some time with the older generation, I danced with a few of the heads of other families to Sinatra and some other shit I couldn't even tell you what it was. I had my dance with both the father figures in my life, my dad Andreas picked I loved her first. He whispered how beautiful I looked and how my smile was lighting up the room.

Carlisle and I danced to My little girl and I had to choke back tears as he flawlessly led me around the dance floor.

"I hope you and Emmett and the kids have the all the happiness in the world, but always know where home is little lady" he said as he delivered me back to Emmett and bowed and walked away.

Dinner was a traditional sit down dinner and Emmett and I were placed at the front of the room. I held a sleeping Brooklyn and Masen and he had Anthony in his arms as the toasts were made. When Cullen stood up Emmett groaned.

"When Emmett and Bella first met, we were all confused as shit, cause we all know how Emmett use to be" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows, there were shouts and cat calls. Emmett lowered his head and blushed.

"But I can see they are good for each other, Emmett has always been my brother and a for our crew, he's the example, and to get to see him come into his own as grown man, a leader, a father and now a husband and no one could set a better example, so raise your glasses, Emmett and Bella, I wish you guys a happy future with lots of love and babies and all that good happy shit" he said sitting down.

We all had a good laugh and started to eat when Carlisle and a few of the other older men including my father stood up made eye contact with Emmett, Edward, Ben and Jas as they walked out.

As we ate our dinner I couldn't take my eyes off of my husband.

He turned towards me and smiled and winked and as usual I felt my face heat up.

I leaned up and whispered "I love you husband"

We were unnoticed until Emmett kissed me and the room erupted into cat calls whistles and hoots. We pulled away from each other and he mouthed he loved me.

Renee and Andreas were taking Brooklyn for the night and Carlisle and Esme were taking Anthony and Masen. We didn't think it was fair to ask either couple to take all three of them.

After we cut the cake the guys set to work loading up the presents into the 3 vans it was going to take to get everything back to the house. I was going to have a bridal breakfast the next morning while Emmett played golf with my dad and Carlisle.

"You ready to go to the real party?" he whispered in my ear

"Where are we going?"

"Cullen wants to hang out at Poseidon our old VIP room, but before we go. I got something for you" he said winking

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked smiling

"You said you wanted to try it, and I figured me Benny Jas and Ed would be around, so why not?" he said opening his palm revealing a white pill with a couple of stars on it and grabbed a bottle of water

"Wow, I umm, I know I asked for this, but god, Emmett you have to promise me you won't let me get addicted and turn into some crack whore" I pleaded.

He let out this loud guffaw type laugh and shook his head.

"I won't let you turn into a crack whore baby" he said and smiled at me and handed me the pill.

I swallowed it and chugged a bunch of the water and headed into the bathroom with Alice and Monica to get out of my dress and into this strapless halter skin tight red dress. I had mathing red suede heels and we get my hair down out of the tiara and let the curls fall over my shoulders and did some night time smoky eye shadow to my eyes and painted my lips blood red.

"Dam if I wasn't totally addicted to Felix's cock, I would so do you" Monica said as she slid into this slinky black dress

"What makes you think you're even my type?" I asked

"Oh bitch please you know you want all this" she said running her hands up and down her body. At think point I think the ecstasy had started to take effect I just felt so good and all I wanted was Emmett.

"You bitches need to hurry up so I can get back to my husband" I said feeling like I slurring my words.

They all started to laugh at me.

"What in gods name did he give you?" Monica said brushing her hair out

"Ecstasy, have you ever tried it?" I asked.

"Girl yeah, come on what you think you doing something new" she said opening her hand and throwing the pill down her throat with a huge chug of water.

We all headed down to the front of the venue and climbed into the limo with the guys. /the ride to Poseidon was short and most of it was the couple into each other quietly snuggling and kissing. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to Emmett I had actually crawled up into his lap grinding my hips against his, I knew we were in a car full of our friends, I couldn't find it in me to care. I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could never mess up this big ole happy bubble I was in.

We made it to the club just in time I swear I almost dry humped Emmett in the limo. I smiled when I got out of the limo, the line was around the block, but Emmett nodded at the doorman and we were let in immediately, the staff was all new and the club had been remodeled and looked amazing. Even in my drug induced haze, I could see Emmett had put a lot into making this club into his own.

We were led into the Owners VIP lounge and we settled into the couches and a little tiny blonde came in to take our drink orders. Emmett and Cullen, got their usual vodka red bulls. And all us girls got Alabama slammers and were over in a corner laughing and chatting the need I had to have Emmett inside of me growing stronger and stronger. I abruptly left the conversation and went and curled up in Emmett's lap as he talked with the guys. I had to keep my hands on him running my fingers through his hair after I took his hat off and put it on my head.

"Emmett, I need you baby, like right now" I whispered in his ear as he threw back a shot. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Come on we're going to the office for a minute, I gotta get some work done" he whispered.

I pouted, "Emmett, baby, it's our wedding night, this is so not fair" I whined.

"Bella, shut your fucking mouth and get your ass in my office" he demanded, I stood up and straightened my dress and waited for Emmett to be done they were passing around a few blunts until a white envelope appeared and Emmett shook his head

"Nah, not tonight, I'm already rolling on X man" Emmett said pulling a hundred dollar bill out of his pockets and laying it on the table.

"Come on this is the new shit we got from the Jewish kid, just try it" Jasper said dumping the white power onto a small compact mirror and using a credit card to cut it into lines.

I had never seen Emmett do anything stronger than X he said he had tried coke a few times but he refused to make a habit of it, but I saw his head dip and the snorting noise, I kind of smile, I mean god this time a a year and six months ago I would have screamed and ran but for some reason it made me so fucking horny. Emmett's head dipped and when he came back up he was wiping the underside of his nose.

"Dam that's raw as hell, is he giving us the wholesale on this shit?" Emmett asked

"Well, he would if we asked him, he's Felix's cousin, the chemist" Benny C

"I want that fucker on my team, I don't even care how you do that shit" Emmett said standing up.

My man was high as a kite, and sexy as hell, and I wanted it. All of it, and the way I was going, I wouldn't make it to his office.

"Baby, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll meet you in your office" I whispered in his ear and walking off towards the bathroom.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed a Japanese man leaning against the wall outside the bathrooms. I smiled politely at him and continued to walk to the bathroom I didn't even seen the movement behind me before I felt the blow to the back of my head and the world with black.

**EmPOV**

Sitting behind my desk waiting on Bella and the more seconds that ticked away the more I got this feeling something was going on, like I could feel my girl hurting. I touched my thump of the pad on my desk and the cabinets opened I watched the monitors. I couldn't see her anywhere,

I sent Jasper a text telling him to send one of the girls into the bathroom and tell her to get her ass up here.

I sat back and lit another blunt I was starting to get off focus and jumpy, I remembered the last time I felt like this. I felt it the day I met Bella. Something wasn't right. I sat back in my chair and stared at the door. My office door flew opnend and felix slammed Bella's doog tags down onto my desk.

"What the actual fuck Jasper" I screamed standing up so fast, my chair flipped over.

"This her purse and one of her shoes was found in the bathroom bro" he said sadly.

"I want every fucking Capo at the office right fucking now wake all these motherfuckers up, I want the whole sweep team here going over these fucking tapes with a fine tooth fucking comb, I want my wife back by the morning and if that don't happen I swear someone will have a bullet between their eyes" I sneered.

I couldn't believe this shit, someone came into my fucking house and took my fucking wife on my fucking wedding night.

Someone was going to pay for this shit, and I think I had an idea of who it was, but this fucker was going to be sent to a special place in hell, I had already told him about putting his hands on shit that don't belong to him.

**A/N: ** (runs and jumps behind the couch) I know fuckers, I didn't mean to, but we all know that I write what comes out in my head. And for better or worse here it is…Review Review Review. Pimp Pimp Pimp


	2. Recon Recovery and Apology

**A/N- ** the amount of review, favorites and follows for the first chapter of this story has seriously blown me away. You guys are amazing and please please keep it up. I have replied to as many reviews as I could but if you didn't get a reply just know I read every single one. I love them and more times than not use to them as a guide to write the next chapter.

The Bronx bombers has been nominated as a top ten completed fic for april over on twifictionrecs dot com. Please go vote, that would be seriously cool. I love it.

I am reading a few awesome sauce fics right now:

The Love of a friend by PrillyLove25

Quiet Storm by by SeyLexiCullen

The Bronx Bombers and I are over on facebook: Littlemissweet Sin. Come find me…I post the play list and other random stuff.

Okay I think that is all for now….See you at the bottom, oh and by the way there is some brutal violence in the first section of the chapter, I don't condone or excuse violence against women and don't think much of people who do. Just saying

Happy reading!

**BPOV**

I woke up shivering and cold, my mouth was so dry I could barely open it and I was in so much pain. I tried to call out for Emmett when I was smacked so hard across my face my neck cracked when my head spun.

"Well hello and good morning sleeping beauty" A small Asian man said

The events of last night hit me in the head like a ton of bricks the images were so powerful I sucked in a breath and stared at the man who hit me, but said nothing.

"So beautiful so small and feisty, I can see why the big idiot married you" the man said.

"You know when he finds you, he's going to kill everyone in here" I said.

"He's not that smart little one, you have entirely too much faith in him" He said.

"You underestimate him" I said.

He continued to beat and slap me until another man walked into the room. He was a kinder older man.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Toshiro, I'm so sorry about my associate, his maners escape him, can I get you anything?" he asked kneeling in front of me.

"I just want to go home, I don't even know why I'm here, I don't know anything" I said shaking my head.

"No, I don't need anything from you, I just knew if you were here your husband would follow, I have been trying to get an audience with your husband for months, he ignored me, desperate times call for desperate measures" he said with a smile.

"You know that he will be out for blood when he finds me, you won't survive your meeting" I said closing my eyes"

"Well then I would suppose you would die as well" he smiled

"I don't even know why you bothered, you doing this isn't going to make him any more apt to talk to you, my husband is quite unapproachable when he's pissed, not to mention you ruined my wedding night, asshole"

"I saw the wedding, you are a beautiful bride, like I said, I mean you no harm, this is simply an attempt to get his attention" he said and walked away.

They fed me, although it was Chinese takeout, I fucking hate Chinese food. I began to grow anxious and felt like I was being stared at and when I looked up, the minion that had beaten me before was staring at me with this strange expression on his face.

I was put into a cold dark room and locked in, I couldn't tell what time it was, and had no idea of how long that I'd been gone, As I was laying there in the dark, the door opened and the asshole who beat and punched me earlier came in and honestly, the sneer he wore on his face scared me.

He beat punched and kicked me until my vision was blurred and I could barely breathe, he dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me to wash away the blood. I lay on the cold cement floor, I was so cold my teeth were chattering, I eventually slept, I'm not sure what happened, whether I passed out or cried myself to sleep, either way I hurt so bad I when I finally came to and opened my eyes I couldn't see straight. I couldn't move. I was drug into the next room and tied to the chair. They again berated me.

"Tell me Isabella, where do they store product after it offloads, I know he has to have told you something" he screamed into my face.

"I to-told yyy-you, I don't know" I stuttered.

In his eyes I gave what they considered to be a wrong answer I was punched in the face and kicked in the stomach, and at the end I was again doused with freezing cold water and tossed in the dark room with the cold cement floor.

I lay in the dark sobbing so hard the salt in the tears stung the open wounds on my cheeks and I could barely find it in me to care.

"Oh my Emmet, Brooklyn, Anthony and Masen, I miss the four of you so much." I whispered in the dark. I was convinced I was going to die, and I would never see my children grow up, I would never see my husband again. I silently gave thanks to god that I at least got my wedding day; I got to see Emmett stare at me with awe as I walked down the aisle to him to him. I thought of those big blue eyes, those big dimples, and his laugh. I would miss all of those things and my heart broke at the thought of never seeing those things again. I felt myself starting to slip into darkness and tried my hardest to stay awake.

I remembered Emmett telling me no matter what he would always come for me, but I felt like this was the end.

The door opened and the nice man walked in.

"Oh my poor little Isabella, what has my brother done to you?" he crooned.

By this point my face was so swollen my eyes were barely opened, my vision was dim and blurry. I could barely see. My mouth was so dry I couldn't open it, but even if I could lips were so chapped, ripped and torn I couldn't speak. All I could do was cry silently. The tears never came because they had only fed me or given me water the one time. The nice man left and returned then a short while later with a bottle of warm stale tasting water, but it was water. I drank it as fast as I could, but my stomach was so unused to having anything put into it, I ended up vomiting. It must have made him mad, his face changed into a sneer and he punched me.

"I think you did that on purpose, you waste the food and drink we give you, there will be no more" he sneered and threw the rest of the water in my face before leaving and once again I was in the dark.

No one bothered me for I don't know how long and I drifted in and out of consciousness. I don't know how long I had been here, I dreamed of Emmett, and at one point I could have sworn he was standing in front of me. I could hear his voice.

I tried with all my might to open my eyes, but by this point my face was too swollen.

"Fuck my baby girl, what the fuck did those clowns do to you" he whispered in my ear. I was warm and somehow I felt like I was safe, I willed my eyes to open and I seriously thought I was looking at him. I somehow found the strength to whisper I love you Emmett I will always love you.

I woke up again and I tried to lift my head to look around. I knew I was going to wake up in the hospital; I was going to get my happy ending, but no. It was a dream and I was still in the same dark cold room, covered in water, my teeth chattering, and my stomach growling. That was the moment I gave up hope.

**EmPOV**

Today would make eleven fucking days. I had been tearing New York apart for Eleven days, but it seemed that those fried rice eating fuckers had taken my wife and disappeared off into the sunset. I knew it was Tashiro, that fucking bastard. I had been ignoring his ass for months, he wasn't on a level where I would cut that little bastard into anything, the Japanese had a reputation for being too wild to fucking selfish and had no sense of loyalty for anyone but themselves, and I can't deal with shit like that. My team don't operate like that.

My kids were a mess, somehow they knew their mom wasn't around and all they did from they time they woke up was scream and cry. Anthony would spend most of his time looking around like he was waiting for Bella. I had been trying my ass off to take care of them by myself but between looking for Bella and handling the shit with the docks and the unions, I had to bring in Renee and Esme to help me, and they did all they could, but the kids wanted their mother.

I had put a ten million dollar price on Toshiro's head, and anyone who could find a high ranking member of his crew and brought them to me alive got five grand. I didn't care, I wanted my woman at home where she belonged.

Sitting behind my desk, I stubbed out the fifth cigarette I'd smoked in the last hour and drained my glass of grey goose. I was basically lit, but I couldn't find it in me to care, shit I couldn't remember the last time I had showered or changed my shirt. I had never been this way about anyone before, but with Bella missing, I felt like I couldn't fucking breathe. Every direction I moved I felt this stabbing excruciating pain in my chest, like someone had cracked open my rib cage and snatched my heart out.

A knock came on my office door.

"What!" I yelled

The door swung open and my father and Andreas walked in.

"Jesus, you smell and look like shit" my dad said

"Carlisle if you came here to give me fashion advice you can get the fuck out, I'm not in the mood" I said and turned my chair around to the window.

"Emmett, you have to pull yourself together, Son, it's been eleven days, and if he wanted something, he would have called you or contacted you by now, but he hasn't" Carlisle reasoned.

"So what, you want me to operate on the premise that my wife is dead, are you fucking kidding me" I said standing up.

"No, I am asking you to operate on the premise of not acting like a fucking child whose lost his favorite toy, have you ever thought that somewhere Toshiro is watching you and is keeping quiet just to bait you?" he said pouring a glass of vodka.

"I couldn't give any lesser of a fuck about that egg roll slinging son of a bitch, I don't give a fuck what he thinks, I want him to stop hiding like a fucking coward, so I can cut his fucking head off with his own fucking Kabuki sword and get my fucking Bella back" I said slamming my hands on my desk.

"Emmett, calm down and think. Learn from those who have been there before you. For once in your fucking life stop being a hot head and listen to logic and reason" Andreas said.

"The first thing you need to do is, go upstairs, shower and shave and get some clean clothes on and then we'll handle this, the way we should, like made men" Carlisle said.

In reality, he was right, Toshiro was a sadistic fucker like that, it's one of the reasons why he and Benny C tried to off each other every time they were in the same room. Sick as it was one sadistic prick hated the same kind of sadistic prick. You would think the two fuckers would be a match made in heaven, but they'd hated each other from day one minute one.

Ben told me once by the time him and Toshiro had met eyes he'd though of a hundred and fifty ways to kill him, I had always told Ben something was wrong with him, but in all honesty I would rather have him on my team than against me.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Ben walked into the office, in some basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck is that smell?" he said coming through the door.

"That would be the smell of Emmett's depression and heart break" Andreas said

"Well fuck give his ass some Prozac or something cause it smells like something died in here" he said going over to his desk and unlocking the top drawer.

"What are you doing here dude?" I asked knowing he typically spent Saturdays with Angela.

"The Reverend is in town visiting his little princess and we both know how I feel about men of the cloth, so I get a hall pass today, any word on Bonnie yet?" he asked

"Nope fucking nothing, No one has seen Toshiro since the day of the wedding, his brother has even disappeared" I said shutting my lap top down

"Dude, seriously, I got a plan, but for the love of fucking god you seriously need a dam shower, you fucking stink" he said sitting behind his desk lighting a spliff

"I'll take a shower when I goddam feel like it fuck you very much" I said flipping him the finger

"Smelling like that you fucking assclown you won't be fucking anything but your hand and even that shit might run the fuck off your arm to get away from you, now get the fuck out of here, we gotta share this office and if Cullen smells you, we won't ever hear the end of this shit" he said

As the hot water ran down on my back and shoulders, I realized, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually left my house, I couldn't remember the last time I'd spent time with my kids. I'm sure they were probably giving Renee and Esme hell. For the most part Anthony wouldn't sleep unless I told him good night, the time before his bedtime was our chill time. I would tell my little man everything, even if he had no fucking idea what the fuck I was talking about, man if that kid could talk the feds would definitely want to listen to all the shit I'd told him.

I stepped out of the shower and for some reason, I could smell Bella, I could smell the strawberries and oranges from her body wash and shampoo and the fucking weight of everything dam near crushed me. I couldn't breathe for a second, Eleven fucking days.

My to do list was coursing through my brain as I pulled out a pair of UNC basketball shorts and the matching wife beater and some baby blue Jordan flip flops. There was only one thing on that fucking list, kill that bastard Toshiro.

When I made it back to the office, the guys were all sitting at their desks, Cullen was on the phone telling someone he missed them and couldn't wait to see them but quickly ended the call when I walked in.

"Fuck I'm depressed enough fuckers, the least you fools could do is try to seem happy when I'm around and stop fucking staring at me" I said walking to my desk

"You smell better" Ben said smiling

"Shut the fuck up Cheney" I said

"Hey douchebag I was trying to cheer you up, I could tell your ass you smelled like decaying jizz, but I'll just save that shit for the next time you decide to marinate in your own filth" he said going back to his lap top.

"So gentleman, where are we" I asked expecting to hear nothing new.

"I fucking found Toshiro" Cullen said

Every head in the room looked up and at him as he calmly lit a cigarette

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked

"I swear you motherfuckers look like I just said I said I gave jesus Christ a hand job" he said laughing

"Seriously Cullen I got a bullet sitting in the chamber of my eagle with your name on it if you don't start fucking talking" I said closing my eyes taking deep breaths to calm myself

He spoke like he was talking to a retarded monkey "I said I found Toshiro"

"When were you planning on sharing that little tidbit of information?" Jasper asked

"When emo over there let his balls drop and stopped acting like a female on her period" he leaned back

"I swear I should pull you over that desk and pound your fucking face in, I been fucking going crazy over Bella and you knew where she was this whole time, are you fucking kidding me right now?" I said walking towards the desk

"Time and place for everything sleepy, you've always said that shit, I didn't wanna come to you on some bullshit and have you go hard on a blank mission over some halfcocked shit that I didn't have proof of and I just got the proof today" he said

"Where the fuck is my wife Cullen?" I demanded

"I assume with Toshiro and his brother, how the fuck should I know, I just said I know where Toshiro has been hiding and I know why he took Bella" he said calmly

"How the fuck can you be so calm and sit on this shit, knowing what me and my kids are going through right now?"

"Because Emmett, I want you to calm your nuts and really think this shit through, these motherfuckers expect us to be fucking hot heads and come through smashing they shit and be unorganized and crazy, which if I told you right now where he's hiding you would drag us down with you, I ain't going, so you got one of two options, you can either A, listen to dad and Dre and get your mind right, or B. I leave your ass in the dark, leave Bella wherever the fuck she is and she dies and the blood will be on your hands" he said

"When all this is over and I have her back, I swear I'm pumping your ass full of lead" I said turning my back

"Emmett, you know I'm doing this shit for your own good, I mean shit me and B have our issues, but I truly like the type of dude you are when yall together, and I ain't bout to let you go off all hot headed and nuts and get you both laid the fuck out, I'm over this blaze of glory complex you got going on, we know you the hardest in the hood, but these motherfuckers are on another level" He ashed his cigarette and turned around to the other corner of his desk and opened his lap top, and I stood there in disbelief and watched them all.

Jas was going over some spread sheets for the club, I think Ben was talking to the jew about a wholesale deal and setting up a meet and greet, Cullen was typing away on his lap top, My dad and Andreas were going over some stupid purchase order for the club we were planning on opening in Texas and were working out the property purchase, I was just standing here looking around the room feeling like I was in the fucking twilight zone.

Felix walked in and nodded going over to his desk and unlocking the drawer and taking out a cigar and sitting down.

"You guys down to go get some food and meet my cuzzo?" he asked

"No fucking body is leaving until Cullen get's off whatever dick he's riding and tells me where the fuck Toshiro is" I seethed

"Cullen ain't saying a motherfucking thing until you get your mind right and get on my level and honestly if you wanna go at your family for trying to save your life, you wasn't mean to lead this team" he stood up

"Oh is that what the fuck this is about, my leadership skills, you pick now you selfish son of a bitch I swear you want me to beat your ass dude, again" I added.

"Fuck your leadership skills, there is no leader we all one crew we grind together, but this mentality you got going on is going to grind us into the fucking ground Emmett, seriously, We want Bella back too, but you gotta be smart, Toshiro is watching you man, he is waiting to see you fall apart, this has nothing to do with Bella and everything to do with exposing weakness" he said

Every head in the room nodded in agreement and for the first time in my life, I backed off and let Cullen do his thing, the dude was fucking smart, he'd always been smart, but because I was the one to always be willing to take the risk, he was forgotten about sometimes.

"Remember Emmett, some fucked up situation that you're not supposed to walk out of alive bro, I'm supposed to look out for your ass, so let me do my fucking job"

"I can't think right now" I admitted

"Staying up on x and coke for eleven days will do that to you, add the liquor and you got yourself a different kind of mind fuck, dude seriously lay off the X and the coke, any good dealer knows you never get high on your own supply" Ben said and I could feel my father's eyes on me.

I flopped in the chair behind my desk and look at the pictures of me and Bella and for the first time I wondered, if she was cold, if she was hungry, if they had hurt her and if she knew I had been trying my ass off to find her, would she be angry if she had known I had been high as a fucking kite the last eleven days and had completely slacked on my duties as a father. Yeah she would be pissed and I needed to fix that shit, right the fuck now.

"Do what you gotta do man, I just, I can't- I don't even know where to start" I said quietly.

"Lay that shit down man, we got you bro, we all know as a husband and a father, you can only take so much" Felix said.

I looked down at my wedding band and for the first time since I was eight years old, I broke down and fucking cried. I missed her so fucking much, I needed her, and now it feels like my business, this fucked up life I was leading had violently shoved her into harms way.

My brothers crowded around me, trying to assure me it would be okay, and that we would find her. I felt like I was slipping under water. I felt like my lungs were collapsing and the only person that would ever be able to fix me was Bella.

When I finished my melt down my dad handed me a little blue pill and told me to go upstairs and lay down. I didn't even have the strength to argue.

**JPOV**

"Well, that wasn't pretty" I said as Carlisle led Emmett out of the office.

"Dam, we gotta get her back before he goes fucking insane" Ben mumbled.

"The docks" Cullen said leaning back in his chair

"You mean to tell me, they're holding her on our own fucking territory" I said leaning forward.

"No, the Chinatown waterway, that's where they been hiding, I don't know for sure that's where they got her, but that's where Toshiro has been hiding.

"We ready to go hunting boys?" Ben said going over to the closet grabbing his Kevlar and hoodie

"We gotta do this shit while Emmett is out, we take him with us, our element of organization and surprise goes out the fucking window" I shook my head and lit another cigarette.

"Well if we hit this shit right now, they won't expect us to try to trap in broad daylight, but what about the coast guard?" Ben asked.

"I got an idea, let me make a couple of calls, I got a buddy on the pad that's a harbor master, see if he could help us out"

Forty minutes later we were all loading into my pick up and heading down to the Marina club, we met a few people there and organized the clean team and made our way to the warehouse, a friend of mine, Leon came from the back.

"She's in there, and man they have fucked that poor girl up" he said handing me the keys

"Is Toshiro in there?" I asked

"Nah, some dude, his brother I think. I hit his ass with a sed dart and he's out for the count, he's the one that's been hitting her, I aint seen Toshiro all morning, Where's Sleepy?" he asked curiously

"Not in good shape, he's home getting some rest" I said.

I went around the back and looked into the window Leo pointed too, and there was Bella, bruised, face swollen, lips blue shaking uncontrollably.

Recon and silence help us to slip into the building and wire it with a camera and some mics we needed eyes and ears.

I quietly broke into the room where my sister in law was laying on a dirty ass floor wet and shaking.

I kneeled down and had to hold back tears, her face was barely recognizable. Her cheeks were cut and bruised and swollen, her lips were so dry and torn and her eyes, they were so swollen I doubt she could see.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I whispered as I checked her for a pulse, and by some miracle, she was alive.

"Emmett?" she mouthed

"Nah sweet pea, it's Jas, I'm gonna take you to your boy, I got you, they ain't gonna hurt you again" I said as I held her bridal style.

It was too easy; we were in and out and had Bella in the back of Ben's hummer in under seventeen minutes. No fucking movement from Toshiro, or Hiroku, his sadistic ass brother. We all looked down at Bella.

"Boss man is gonna go straight HAM when he sees her" Ben said

"He said he wanted Toshiro for his self, but seriously, that shit was too fucking easy, I got a bad feeling" Cullen said

"Seriously, they are gonna hit the offload tonight, I know they are, I have a feeling they wanted us to find her like this, thinking we will be so fucking distracted, they hit the tanker while we're not paying attention" Ben said turning the corner to Hudson Medical Center.

At this point Bella startled and started to frantically move around all while trying to shield her face from daylight, she was trying to speak, but I think she was so dehydrated and weak, nothing was coming out.

"Shh B, remember, it's me Jasper, I got you, We're gonna get you to the hospital" I said holding my hands up

"Pain, hurt" she whispered.

"I know, I promise, I'll make sure they hook you up with something to take the hurt away" I said reaching for her hand, she flinched back and was trying to focus her eyes, but I think they may have broken some bones in her face.

"Emmett, baby?" she looked around.

"I know, I'm working on it B, just calm down sweet pea, you're safe, you're with family"

I didn't try to touch her again, she was sketchy and I knew the only one that could bring her back was Emmett, so he could handle the aftermath of this shit. So out of my element.

Carlisle knew we couldn't take Bella to any old Hospital, so he made arrangements with her to be in a private room off the books. She would have the best of everything.

They were waiting for us and had her out of the car and onto a stretcher before any of us could say anything. Carlisle looked like he wanted to throw up, Andreas I can't even explain that shit, he gave me a few pats on the shoulder and said good work.

"Who's watching Emmett?" I asked as we sat around waiting for word on Bella.

"I think Esme is there, he's still sleeping, well he was the last time I checked" Carlisle said

"You know if he's not here when she wakes up he will go ape shit" I said

"You're right, go to the house and wake him up, but you warn him, keep his attitude under control" Carlisle warned, it wasn't a request.

"You know they're going for the offload tonight" I whispered.

"Wasn't that the point of this whole showing out?" Carlisle asked

"A little extreme ain't it, I mean we agreed wives and children were untouchable, I mean Bella has never done anything, she is a mother, she was out enjoying her fucking wedding night" I said

"Yeah well, I have always told the five of you, one day all that wild flamboyant shit was going to kick you in the nuts, maybe now you'll listen" he said.

"So you're saying this is our fault?" I asked

"I never said that, What I said was that maybe this will wake you all up and make you see and be more observant of your circle and those who try to infiltrate it, now go get Emmett, I'm done talking about this" he said getting up going over to talk to one of the nurses.

As I walked out, I thought shit, maybe the old man has a point.

**EmPOV**

"Emmett, Baby come on, wake up" I heard it, I knew I heard that giggle and I heard her voice, and I sit directly up in bed. I was alone, as I have been for the past eleven days and covered in sweat.

"You look better, but you still look like shit" the voice in the corner said. I whipped my eagle from under my pillow and aimed it.

"You should never aim blind" the voice said and I flipped on the light and it was Jasper

"The fuck, you been sitting here watching me sleep?" I asked rubbing my hands over my eyes

"Somewhat, more like waiting to take you to your wife" I said

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was so fucking confused, Between the coke, the alcohol and the X and the sedatives. I was a hot fucking mess. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Well until Jas told me he had gotten Bella back.

"Uhh, fuck, is she?" I was scared for the first time in my life I was scared.

"She's at Hudson, she is pretty bad Emmett, they beat the shit out of her" he said hanging his head.

"I wanna see her, I fuck, what did they do to her, they didn't?" I asked not even wanting to say it out loud.

"I don't know, but Carlisle isn't happy, and I think you should know, I think the plan for Toshiro is to hit the offload tonight, and it's big we got guns and dope coming in as well as a few girls" Jas said sitting back

"Alright, here's what we do, move the offload, call chucky and tell him to move it over to the North docks, no one knows that's ours, we bring in all our favors, Have Andreas send some of his team to watch the tanker, and we shoot first ask questions later, I want security outside of Bella's room all the time no one goes in or out until I handle this little fucker" I said

The pain in my chest was there but it was so much better, I could breathe better and it was getting easier. I got dressed and jumped in my Lexus almost forgetting about Jasper, my only objective was to get to Bella.

I got to the hospital and I couldn't wait to see her, I spoke with the doctors who said she was lucky, dehydrated, malnourished few broken ribs, but nothing in her face was broken, they had done no damage to her brain, and they hadn't assaulted her, she would be here a few days to let the swelling in her face go down, and to get her hydrated.

I stopped in the doorway to her room. I nodded at the two nameless goons and walked to her side and for the second time I broke down, and whispered a million apologies to my wife.

"Jesus Bella, I am so fucking sorry baby girl, I'm gonna make this up to you" I said kissing her head. She flinched as she woke up.

She stared at me the side of her lips turning into a smile

"Emmett, mine?" she asked softly

"Yeah baby, All yours, I'm so sorry" I said kissing her cheeks

"No sorry, miss you" she whispered

"I missed you too, I promise to make sure you will never her hurt again, I'm so sorry baby" I said sitting down next to her

"No sorry, love me" she said yawning

I didn't understand what she meant but I honestly didn't mean to, I just needed to know she was safe, I needed to know she wasn't mad at me.

I just plain and simple needed my wife.

**A/N: ** Still with me? Are we all okay? I kinda cried a few times while writing this….and trust me the shit with Toshiro isn't over yet. But the chapter was getting way to long. But we got Bella back…YAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Ignorance is not always bliss

**A/N: ** Yeah, this chapter has been written to death, I have started stopped edited and added some much crap there is bound to be some errors, and I don't have a beta, no one wants the job so it is what it is. Thank you for the follows reviews and the couple of people who hang out with me on facebook. Again, if you are under 18, go somewhere else, this is an M rated story for a reason. Shy readers, come on out review for better or worse and say hi, I love hearing what people think, and yeah I didn't get to reply to all the reviews from last chapter but I read every single one and yes the image of Emmett doing drugs is kinda sexy to me, what can I say.

So here we go:

**EmPOV**

It's two in the fucking morning when I kiss Bella good bye pull on my Kevlar, check my Eagle and my glock. I pull on a pair of black timbs (Timberland Boots) finally a white and black UA hoodie (Under Armour) and a black Yankees hat and a pair of jeans and walk out of her hospital room with Jas and Benny C.

"We don't make a move until he makes one boys" Jasper instructed

We stood around the docks and we waited, I took count of my keys and looked at a few crates of the guns coming through, the girls were all on Cullen and most of them he sent back to Latin America. I laughed when I saw the one he had his eyes on.

"She's not part of the shipment Cullen" Alonzo said

"Why the fuck not, she's cute" he said winking at her.

"That's my daughter my seventeen year old daughter, don't even fucking think about it" he said

He laughed and shook hands with Alonzo, slipped her his phone number and winked at her and she blew him a kiss" I just shook my head and that's when the party started.

As predicted Toshiro's team thought they had us surrounded. Jasper whistled and nodded towards the back of the crate. They fired a few shots from a semi automatic towards the warehouse, I watched as my team went hard and at the end of the succession of gun shots, they drug Toshiro from out of the shadows, I nodded towards the trucks and that's when I noticed Felix was leaning against the building, pale as fuck and bleeding from a wound in his shoulder.

"Yo Silence, hang on man, I got you" I called over.

He shrugged me off and was texting with his good hand and said he was sure it was a clean shot, and he barely felt it, was just messy.

I bought that but dam, it was the first time in a long time my crew wouldn't walk away from battle without a scratch. I stayed with Felix until Carlo one of the minions picked him up to take him to the office to get looked at.

"Well well well, sup Toshiro, I been meaning to talk to you" I said as the guys leveled him with a few punches to the kidneys.

"Take him to the house, leave the fucker no room to move and no room to talk or scream, and I want him to be alive when I get there" I said

The guys left and I stood on the dock smoking a cigarette, trying to calm myself. I didn't wanna deal with this fucker on the level I was on right now, I needed to listen to my father and be a mature, made man. I needed to handle this like a man who had made his bones and earned his stripes, not a hot headed teenager full of testosterone with some shit to prove.

I went into the warehouse, grabbed some brass knuckles out of my desk and jumped into my escalade and headed to the house.

The guys were playing a game of spades when I got there had Toshiro and his brother tied to some chairs with ball gags in their mouths.

"Do I even wanna ask where the fuck the gags came from?" I asked.

"They mine, and they are just for shit like this" Ben said slapping down a few cards.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you ain't on no bullshit" I said laughing as I ripped the gag out of his mouth.

"Sup fucker" I said pulling a chair in front of me and straddling it.

He didn't say a fucking word.

"So you got the balls to come in my house and put your hands on something that belongs to me, then you come onto my turf and try to disrupt my offload and now you aint got shit to say?" I demanded.

He stared at me, but said nothing, maybe I can encourage some movent, I took out the brass knuckles.

"So, do you have anything to say now?" I asked.

"He only wanted a meeting with you, and you ignored us" he brother mumbled

"So, when I didn't do shit when you wanted, the way you wanted, you put your hands on my wife?" I demanded and sent my left fist into his brother's face. I kept swinging until Toshiro screamed out.

"Oh now you know how it feels huh, to have someone put their hands on something that's yours?" I asked as I stomped my foot into his brother's leg and laughed as I heard the bone snap and he howled in pain.

"You're hurting him" Toshiro screamed.

"You hurt my wife" I said simply

I fired a single shot into his brother's head as I stared at Toshiro, "that's for my wife, she is innocent, wives and children are off limits" I said

"That is your circle, I on the other hand run in the circle of by any means necessary" he said simply.

"You know you got a lot of fucking nerve, for someone who's team is about to get him back in pieces" I said

"You hurt me and you start a war" he said

"Yeah, but you forget one thing" I said

"And what is that?" he asked

"The Italians always come out on top motherfucker, we have loyalty and organization, we don't take what don't belong to us and we don't put our hands on other people's property" I said

"Well, that's sweet and all, but the Japanese never quit, you may win for now, but we always come back" he said

"Motherfucker you don't come for me unless I send for you, plain and simple you have what you have simply because I allow you to have it. I own New York, I'm the king of the streets, you came to me for a handout, remember that shit" I said sitting in front of him.

"You would do well to remember I was allowed into your house and easily walked out with your wife, something that is supposed to mean so much to you, yet you leave her alone, and unprotected" he leaned his head back

"Moment of weakness, lesson learned, will never happen again" I said

"So you say, but she is your weakness and a weakness that will be played on often, you really should have let young Cullen take over, you have neither the smarts nor the heart for this line of work" he said dismissing me.

I pounded that fuckers face until my hands went numb. I kept on punching him until he was gasping for air and I could barely move my arms. I tried to walk away, but in the end this was my time to send a message. I grabbed a knife of the shelf and stared into Toshiro's eyes as I cut his right hand off.

"This should teach you to never put your hands on something that fucking belongs to me, basic assholes like you got no respect, so this is gonna be a crash course motherfucker" I said dropping his bloody hand in his lap I smiled as the blood poured out of the wound the life slowly and painfully left his body

We lined the back of Ben's Escalade with plastic and drove to China town, and dropped them both in the middle of the square I made sure to stick Cannoli down their throats to send a message , the message was simple, don't fuck with me and don't ever fuck with the Bronx.

We went back to the office and sat around smoking cigars.

"What's the next club opening we got?" Jasper asked

"Arizona, Lake Havasu Arizona, a dude down there owes me a few stacks so he gave me this property in this little fucking hole ass spring break town, so I figure bar, not so much a club and I'm thinking about buying the old purring kitty" I said leaning back taking off my hoodie and Kevlar.

"Wait, you're considering a strip club, do you realize the amount of shit Cullen is gonna get into?" Ben asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, thought about that but least we'll be able to keep him somewhat controlled and contained, where the fuck is he anyway?" I wondered

"Alonzo's daughter texted him, and he took off like a bat out of hell" Ben said shaking his head.

"So uhh, I got something to tell you" Jas said leaning back in his chair

"How come that sounds all fucking wrong?" I asked

"I uhh saw Kate this morning, and Tanya" he said

I fucking felt the color drain from my face, this was going to be a complete cluster fuck.

"That couldn't have been a happy reunion, hasn't she died of an untreated STD yet" Ben said

"You forget Cheney, I ain't that lucky, you come out like an angel, you couldn't get it up you were so fucked up that night" I said starting to get nervous and playing with my wedding ring.

"Look, both those hoes is jump offs, and got treated like jump offs, neither of yous was married and I don't even think you knew Bella existed, so what the fuck?" Ben asked

"yeah that may be true, but if those bitches start coming around how do I explain that shit to Bella, yeah babe these are the bitches that let my crew run a train on them, oh yeah and for the last few years she's been toting around a kid that she's telling people it's mine, how fucked up does that sound? " I said

"We told you to handle that shit back in the day, and I also told you this shit was going to bite you in the ass if you didn't deal with her, your only saving grace this far is that Rosalie was a dumb bitch and was after money so she couldn't have given any lesser of a fuck, now you just threw this shit into Bella's arena, may the force be with you" he said

"Whatever, my girl will be chill like she always is" I said more so trying to convince myself

"Man please, Bella's gonna go in on you, beat the shit out of Kate's ratchet ass and quite possibly tell you to get gone. If for one fucking second you think after knowing your jump off might have your kid she's gonna be chill, you must be outside your natural fucking mind" he said laughing and gathering his shit

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I was supposed to be home hours ago, but we had to work, so I promised my girl I would take her out for ice cream, since it's what her and the baby want" Ben shrugged as he typed out a text

"Such a good husband" I laughed and shed the bloody t shirt and jeans I was wearing and tossed them into the burn pile with Ben and Jasper's bloody clothes and the cleaner would take care of them, never go home to the woman in bloody clothes, made that mistake once, Bella dam near had a heart attack.

"Fuck you, at least I aint got the ghost of pussy past about to fuck my shit up" he said locking his desk and throwing the deuces before walking out.

"So what are you gonna tell Ali?" I asked Jasper

"Nothing, she already knows, she said if she catches me around Tanya or Kate she chops my dick off, end of point blank period." He shrugged

"I gotta talk to Bella, but I just think we got other shit to focus on, so this shit with the Japs, what's really good man?" I asked

"Honestly, I don't know for sure, I mean yeah we made it out of the shit relatively unscathed, Felix took one to the shoulder, but it was a clean in and out, the offload is done and shit is moved around, we could move in on their suppliers ad undercut the shit out of them I cause we all know without Toshiro, they're fucking lost, he was the heart and soul of the whole fucking operation" he thought.

"I guess tonight we kind of threw the gauntlet down, so I know they motherfuckers are gonna come for us, they won't have a choice, I mean yeah we took down the number one and two, but who knows how these fuckers operate" I scrubbed my hands over my face.

"Well I feel like we wait and see, I mean shit we struck first blood and we struck hard, our asses are covered, we don't have any more big offloads coming any time soon, I have the car thing, but I got wiggle room with that, especially if we got the room in Havasu, who the fuck would ever expect us down there?" he asked

"My thoughts exactly, I was gonna give the opportunity to Ben, but he said he won't take Angela out of New York with B and the rest of the girls here, so that's the other issue, I don't want unknown people having they hands in my pocket.

"What about bringing some of the lower level boys up to the majors, and stick them there, we could move some major shit through there, I mean I looked the town of Lake Havasu has like eight cops max during the off season, when it heats up, we pull back, we got the two spots in Texas, so while it gets hot in Havasu, we shift it back and forth, not hard at all" he said simply.

"What am I gonna do about Kate and Tanya?" I said completely changing the subject.

"Be honest, I would just tell her flat out the situation, I mean for real, I doubt that kid is yours, you've never been the type to hit a jump off raw, and we all knew the deal that night" he shrugged.

"I know Jas, but B, she don't know how wild I really was back then, I mean I've given her bits and pieces but not the whole story" I lit another cigarette.

"You trust her right?" he questioned

"With my life man, I swear I wasn't right until I got her" I confessed.

"Well, if you trust her, then it's on you to be balls to the walls, brutally honest with her, stop sparing her and trying to shield her, it only makes you look like a lying asshole in the end, I learned that shit with Alice the hard way"'

"The scariest part about this whole thing, is what if she gets ahold of my past realizes that I'm not ten feet tall and bullet proof like she seems to believe I am, and walks, I swear man, I dam near went out of my mind while king egg roll had her, I don't know if I could handle her walking on me" I said dragging out my smoke.

"Yeah well, that's the test of your relationship, she can't love you but expect you to be without fault, we all know Bella is an angel incarnate but the day she said I do, she took you good bad and in between, simple as that, now go home to your wife, I'm gonna go hang with my son" Jasper grabbed his jacket closed his lap top and I was sitting there lost in my own thoughts.

I was gonna tell her everything, tonight, and hopefully that shit didn't put her right back in the hospital.

**BPOV**

I felt like I had been beat within inches of my life, wait I was. The first week after my rescue was pure hell, things hurt I couldn't take looking at myself in the mirror, I felt ugly from the inside out. I ended up staying two weeks in the hospital.

Emmett would only leave at night after he thought I was asleep, I knew he was working, and I didn't ask. If I needed to know he would tell me, I find that it is far easier to do what he says and believe he does what he does to keep me and our children safe.

Speaking of my children, my daughter has started to try to walk and her brother Anthony isn't too far behind her, he will walk when someone is holding his hand, but not alone, I nearly cried when Emmett walked into my hospital room with Holding Brooklyn's hand with one hand and Anthony's by the other. Carlisle was holding Masen who was the free spirit and would walk when he was good and dam ready, he looked perfectly content in Grandpa's arms.

"muma" he squeaked holding his hands out and starting to squirm.

I reached to take him and Emmett looked at me. "Be careful babygirl, I get to take you home today, don't fuck it up" he said with a smile.

I hadn't seen my babies in almost a month, I couldn't believe how big they had gotten, all three of them had the beginnings of teeth and they talked. Well they said a few words, mostly gibberish. Emmett said they fight a lot, and Brooklyn screeches and bites, Anthony slaps her and Masen is a watcher but is fiercely protective of Anthony and pushes Brooklyn when she tries to hit or bite his brother.

Emmett put some toys down for the kids while I got dressed. For the first time I looked in the mirror, the bruises were starting to heal and I was starting to get my color back, there were still a few scars from where I'd been hit and instead of making me sad or upset, I was pissed, and I got an idea.

I put on a pair of love pink yoga pants and a Yankees hoodie that use to be Emmett's but I took it and even though it goes down to my knees, it smells like my man and his scent keeps me calm.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Brooklyn and Anthony sitting on Emmett's lap and him lecturing them both.

"Dude, seriously, you think you're the shit, but you keep biting him and Mase is gonna clean your clock and I won't get mad at him either" he said to Brooklyn.

"What about the whole no hitting girls thing?" I asked leaning against the door.

"She big enough to pass a lick, she should be big enough to take one, but a dude put his hands on her, they will never find his body, her brothers are a different story" he said smiling down at her.

I snickered and looked at Masen who had all the toys in a pile around him and was in seventh heaven. He smiled up at me with his two grains of rice poking through his gums and a trail of drool running out of his mouth.

"This is a fucking change, I swear they have been screaming monsters, the whole time you were gone" Emmett said

"Stop swearing around them you ass, and how did you do?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"I was uhh, I was fucking high most of the time, X coke and I went through a case of grey goose in eleven days" he said looking down.

"Emmett, I am so sorry baby, I-" he cut me off

"Bella, you did nothing wrong, he came into my house and put his hands on something that belongs to me, and real talk, We handled his ass, I won't ever let you get hurt like that ever again, we all know the laws, wives and kids are a no fly zone, he's started a war and I always win" he said with a wink and a cocky smile.

"I know and baby, just know I don't blame you, I promise to be a good wife, I won't make this hard for you anymore, I swear" I said and I couldn't help it, I started to cry.

Emmett looked over to Carlisle who gathered the kids and left the room.

"Bella, look at me, I never doubted your skills as a wife, I would have never married you if I thought you was on some bullshit, you never made shit hard for me, you just are a handful" he said cupping my face in his hands.

"I only want one thing out of this whole round of fuckery" I said

"Anything for you babygirl" he said kissing my lips softly

"Teach me how to use a gun" I asked

"Absofuckinglutely not, besides killer, I don't think there is really anything else I can really teach you" he said shaking his head.

"Such an ass, but seriously baby, what happens if you're out of town and someone tries to get into the house while me and the kids are alone, what if I'm at the park with the kids and someone tries something, you have to teach me how to defend myself" I demanded folding my arms across my chest.

"Aye, fuck you got a point, alright, I'll take you to the range" he relented and laughed when I smiled up at him. He pulled me into his arms dipping his head down kissing me, his tongue sneaking into my mouth.

"Baby, let's take the kids and go on vacation, just get out of the city for a while, let's go to florida" I pleaded.

"Anything you want, give me a couple of days to make sure shit is covered and we'll go" he said I knew he could never deny me anything

"Can we go home now?" I pouted and poked my lip out

The doctors and nurses gave me a good once over, and then gave us the green light to go home.

"Maybe we can go to the range on Saturday?" he asked as we worked on getting the kids strapped into their car seats.

"I'd like that, can we take the kids to the park too, it's gonna be cold soon, and I wanna enjoy what little bit of fall we have left" I said

"Can you believe the kids are gonna be a year old soon?" he said tickling Anthony's belly.

I can't believe it, so much has happened in this year, but I would do it all over again. I said smiling at him.

The whole drive home I held on to Emmett, I never wanted to let him out of my sight, he felt like he was my center of gravity.

When we pulled into the driveway, I felt more relaxed than I had in so long, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

We got the kids into the house and I collapsed on the couch, I turned on my phone and I thought it would explode in my hand from all the missed calls and texts.

"Jesus, when did I get so dam popular?" I thought out loud

"The girls all been missing you and asking for you, they wanna come and see you" Emmett said sitting on the floor playing with the blocks with Anthony.

"I love those bitches, but I just wanna be with my babies tonight, all four of them" I said stealing his hat.

"Bella, I got something to tell you, and I don't know how you gonna take it, but this is some shit you need to know" he said scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Something like what?" I questioned, my stomach was doing leaps and flipping over in my gut.

"So like three summers ago, this homeboy of mine threw this party, me and the guys rolled through and we were all pretty fucked up, I mean I was so drunk and high I don't remember ninety percent of what happened that night, what I do know is, there were these jump offs there, they were twins and me Jas and Cullen did them both, thing is, one of them got attached to me, and I ignored her, so she leaves the hood, comes back months later with a kid she's telling everyone is mine, Esme scared her off, but she's back"

I sat there in complete and utter silence while my brain caught up with the situation.

"You got a real problem with ignoring shit, and you know what, I'm sick of taking the fucking backlash from it" I spat

"Belly, I never-"

"Emmett, seriously, I just get home from the hospital, after having my ass beat within inches of my fucking life because you ignored someone, mine and my children's life may be permanently altered because you ignored someone, I don't even know what to say to you right now" I said burying my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry baby, I thought this shit with her was done" he confessed.

"A female that let you and two of your friends hit it at the same time, if nothing else the whore sounds ambitious, so why would you think that?" I demanded

"She was gone, I aint heard shit from her in almost a year, so I thought she was over shit" he said, only this spun me into a new level of pissed off.

"When was the last time you talked to her Emmett" I demanded

"Like I said, almost a year ago, me and the guys were hanging out in Dover, and she was there" he said

"You could have told me about this bitch then, and you didn't, did you fuck her then too?" I yelled.

"Nah, I didn't fuck her, she was a dancer at the strip club and she gave me and Jas a lap dance, I honestly had no idea who she was until after last call" he said

"Oh" was all I said

"You're too quiet, it's fucking with me" he said

"I got nothing to say to you, it will come back to bite you in the ass eventually, remember, what's good for you is good for me too" I said rolling my eyes

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean" he said grabbing me by the shoulders and turning my around.

"Whatever the fuck you want it to mean, but I need to get my children ready for a nap, so let me the fuck go" I seethed and jerked out of his hold.

"We need to talk, you can't ignore me and shit Bella" he said I spun around and stared at him.

"What Emm, have you finally figured out ignoring your fucking problems don't work?" I asked

I walked over to the stairs and opened the gate and picked up Masen and Anthony who had figured out what was happening and was all out screaming, I guess nap time wasn't what they wanted, but hell I honestly needed a nap.

"This conversation aint over" he said

"Yes it is, the solution is simple, handle your shit, but if that kid is yours, then you and I are done, I refuse to deal with your baby momma drama" I said comin back down the stairs to balancing my daughter on my hip.

"You're not leaving me, you promised me forever, when did you get into breaking promises?" he sneered at me

"since the day you thought it was cool to stick your dick into some random whore and possibly make a baby" I said turning and walking away.

I knew he was following me, and he stood in the corner and watched while I changed everyone's diapers and laid them all down and walked out shutting the door.

"Bella, seriously mama I'm sorry, it was a mistake and it happened before I knew you, I should have handled it but I didn't I fucked up" he confessed

"Still pissed and still not listening to you, and it's going to be this way until you deal with your whore" I walked into the bedroom slamming the door and locking it.

I didn't speak to Emmett for three days before he packed up some of his clothes and went to Cullen's. He said the tension was fucking up his universe, I told him the thought some other bitch has a baby with him was fucking up mine, he had yet to get into contact with the whore and was still ignoring her.

Saturday morning it was still bright sunny and warm, and I figured perfect day to take my babies to the park, we all needed to get out of the house.

I packed up some clothes and a picnic lunch and packed the kids and Mario, my new security guard up in the car and we headed to the park, It was nice to just be out in the sun and let the kids play in the sand box with their pails and shovels, mostly they just crawled around and tried to climb on stuff and I snapped a few pictures and sent them to Emmett.

I sat on the edge of the sandbox playing with Masen as he filled a little pail with sand and then dumped it out, he would cackle with glee, and in turn it made me laugh. I looked up just in time to see Brooklyn grab some little boy's arm to try to bite it.

"Brooklyn NO!" I shouted and ran over. "What has mommy told you about biting" I said pulling the little boys hand away.

"Is he okay?" I asked the blonde who was looking over his hand

"Yeah, it's no big deal, little kids fight all the time, no telling what he did to her, she is adorable

"Thanks, but she is the spitting image of her dad, All I did was carry her" I said

"I say the same thing about him, I'm Katie by the way" She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you, this is Brooklyn, Anthony and Mase" I said pointing to the three babies attached to my ankles

"This is Ej, oh wow you have triplets, I would be going crazy"she said lifting the green eyed blonde giggling little boy into her arms.

We talked for a while while the kids played together, it seemed like Ej and Anthoy had become fast friends.

After we all ate and the kids played some more, I decided it was time for them to go home and nap.

"Well, it was awesome meeting you Katie, but it's gonna be nap time and we should get going" I said

"Yeah him too, it was cool having another mom to talk to, I don't have many friends" she said

"Well hey look, me and my girlfriends are getting together at my house tomorrow, just some food and hanging out by the pool and letting the kids play, do you wanna come?" I asked

"That sounds awesome, Do you want me to bring anything?" she asked

"Just a good bottle of wine" I said whipping my phone, and trading numbers with her.

"Come on Ej, time to say bye bye to Anthony" she said gathering their belongings.

"Okay text me later and I'll see you tomorrow" I said waving as they walked off and Mario helped me load everything into the car.

I had a good feeling about today me and the kids made a new friend, but why did I feel like something was off.

**A/N: ** Thoughts? Comments? Questions or concerns? Oh and go over to twifanfictionrec dot com and vote for The Bronx Bombers for the top ten completed fics for april. I'd appreciate it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Break up to Making it up

**A/N: **so here we are, another chapter, and honestly I struggled with this one as I continue to struggle to find motivation to keep writing, I am on a jag where as a writer we all have those moments where we question our talent or if we have the goods, so for a while I considered stopping, I know emo of me. But I am human and have moments, thank you for the pms the emails and the reviews. They are honestly what drives me to keep going. I appreciate all of it.

I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times. I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but for better or worse here it is:

Remember, this story has no beta, so I fly blind and the mistakes are on me.

**BPOV:**

I was trying to be strong, tough even, I really was, and god knows how hard that is, when all I really want is to call and tell my husband I loved him and was sorry, but another more dominant part of me wanted to slap him as hard as I could. I just wondered how the fuck could he be so dumb. I fumed all the way through the grocery store, I got everything I needed to make the of Sunday dinner when my phone rang, it was Monica.

"Hey girl" I said tiredly

"Hey bitch, why you sounding like you all down and shit, again" She asked. I hadn't told any of the girls about me and Emmett's fight, or that he'd moved out, and so far none of the guys had said anything either. Which is weird cause they gossip just as much if not more than we do.

"Nothing, just, never mind" I said

"How long has he been gone?" she asked

"What are you talking about" I asked

"Bitch, this me you talking to I ain't dumb, you threw him out, and now that he's gone, you want his ass back at home, right?" she asked

"Yeah, but I'm still so pissed at him, like how could he-" I stopped

"Girl that shit happened before he met you, and honestly you can't crucify him for something that had nothing to do with you and something he hasn't done since yall been together, besides, did you ask him for his number before you traipsed your happy little ass down the aisle?"

"Well, no, but that-"

"No buts, he was wild before you guys met, and I know because I went to school with all of them, Emmett was a slut, he fucked anything with a pulse and tossed them away like they meant nothing but the stupid whores just kept coming back, I mean shit the only ones he hasn't stuck his dick in is Me and Alice and Angie, men are tactile creatures, he loves getting off, can you blame him? I can also honestly say once you were in the picture the whores disappeared" she defended

"But there is still a baby and still something he should have told me, I mean the fact that he fucked her, I could care less, because I know my husband isn't perfect, but he told me the last time he talked to her was a year ago, we were together, I was pregnant, like he could have told me?"

"Before or after you were on bed rest, too weak to wipe your own ass and almost bleeding to death?" she asked

"I snapped off for no reason" I whispered

"I didn't say you didn't have a reason to be pissed, but what I am saying is that your anger may be a little misplaced, I mean the girl was a whore, she let three dudes come at her raw and had just met them, who the fuck but a whore does that?" Monica giggled

"Yeah, well he's coming to dinner, I'll talk to him then, I met this girl at the park, Brooklyn bit her son, she seems cool, so I invited her to dinner, Emmett was pissed I invited an outsider cause this is supposed to be a family thing, but she just seemed so by herself, I felt bad" I explained.

"Such a martyr, I get it, the boys just don't talk business, you know we're leaving for Arizona in 3 weeks, you're going right?" she asked.

"I don't know, we'll see how mad Emmett is and how long it takes for us to make up" I said

"You'll be fine, just, really listen to what he has to say, I doubt he would ever intentionally hurt you or the kids, and I don't know the girl, but from what I hear, she gets more rides than the city bus, so I wouldn't put him through the business just yet, aint no telling who that baby belongs too" she said

I felt a little calmer after we discussed dinner and I told her I had all the groceries and she told me she was getting Max and Melania ready to leave and would be heading to my house shortly. Two baskets of food later and tipping the boys who tripped over themselves to load my groceries into the trunk of my SUV telling me to tell Mr. McCarty they said hello, I was heading back to my house, I got an uneasy feeling, like I was being followed or watched, I kept looking into my review mirror and nothing was there, but something didn't feel right to me. I tried my damdest to shake it off, but the feeling stayed with me right until I punched the code into the gate and pulled up in front of the house. I sighed and smiled to myself when I saw the white Range rover, knowing that meant Emmett was in the house somewhere. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, but I knew I'm sorry was a big part of it, I had to admit a big part of me was never really mad at him, it was more or less the insecure bite in me fearing that he would leave me for her.

I shook my head and looked in the rearview mirror, I looked like hell, I hadn't been sleeping and neither had Anthony, and hadn't I not been such a stubborn bitch, I would have called him and told him to come home.

I got the first few bags out of the back and then I felt him, I looked up and he was leaned against the wall, his eyes were lifeless and dull and we both went to speak.

"I'm sorry Emmett" I whispered

"I am too, you know I would never hurt you, right?" he asked

"I know, I just thought I would end up losing you to her" I whispered

"We a forever thing mama, you remember that right?" he asked showing me his wedding band

"I know but-"

He cut me off by kissing me hard and deep, we were pawing at each other and panting and when we finally broke apart all we could do was stare.

"Emmett I want you to come home, I'm sorry" I whispered

He just laughed and wrapped his arm around me and brought me into the house while He Ben and Felix brought the groceries in and then went up to the office, the girls and I got to work cooking, pulled pork baked ziti and meatballs risotto and green beans.

"So who is this chick you invited?" Monica asked as she tasted and added more wine to the risotto.

"I already told you, I met her at the park when Brooklyn tried to take a bite out of her kid, and we got to talking"

"Your kid and the biting thing, she is gonna be a little hellion, but it seems like little Jas loves his women saucy" Alice said walking in and sitting a squirming little Jas on the floor, he was mobile now and scooted on his butt so he refused to be carried.

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. I smiled when I opened the door and found Katie standing there with a few bottles of wine and Ej balanced on her hip.

"Thank you for coming sweetie, all the girls and the kids are in the kitchen" I said ushering her in.

"Oh my god Bella, your house is amazing" she gushed as we walked through the living room.

I pointed to the stairs to the right "The bathroom is right up those stairs and to the left, right next to my husband's office, the kitchen is this way" I pointed in front of us, she stared at the picture over the fire place, Emmett had the family picture I gave him for our wedding of all of us hung over the fire place, I loved it and couldn't tell anyone how many time I would just sit and gaze at it.

Kate recovered and mumbled something, I could have swore she said Ej's rightful place, but I let it go and led her into the kitchen.

"Girls, this is Katie, Katie, that's Monica who's married to Felix, Angela who's Benny C's wife and Alice is Jasper's uhh-" I stalled and we all laughed until Alice flashed the gigantic rock.

"I'm Jasper's Alice, and since when are you cool with Emmett's other baby momma?" Alice asked staring at Katie

"Like hell. What are you talking about?" I hissed

At this point the boys walked into the kitchen led by Benny C and I could honestly say he screamed like a 6 year old girl.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Edward groaned when he saw her.

"Wait, you better tell me you didn't know who the fuck I was, you better tell me you didn't fucking use to me to come into my home and peddle that kid, who we both know isn't my husband's?" I was seething

"I didn't know until like just now" she stuttered

I had never been this pissed off and I just lunged at her.

I'd never been in a straight up fight but my only goal was to beat the brakes off this whore. I punched and kept hitting until I felt gigantic arms wrap around my waist.

"Come on mama, let it go" Emmett whispered in my ear.

The bitch took a cheap shot when Emmett pulled me back and hit me with a hook to the chin. That sent me on a whole new tirade, I was screaming shit at her that to this day if you asked me what I'd said, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

I wiggled out of Emmett's arms and went back to giving her an ass beating. The guys tried hard to pull us apart but in the end it was the sound of my baby crying that stopped me. I stood up and stared down at her.

"You take that baby and get the fuck out of my house, stay the fuck away from my husband otherwise I swear on my son's eyes, I'll kill you, bitch" I spat and stood up straightened my shirt and walked away.

"Emmett, go see what our child needs please?" I asked on my way out the room.

I went directly to my bedroom, I should've gone down to help the girls finish dinner, but I had to calm down. I wanted to shoot someone or continue to pound on the bitch. How the fuck did she find me, and how the fuck could she not know I was Emmett's wife, our wedding pictures had been all over the fucking newspaper. Sneaky fucking bitch, but I bet she'll think twice about trying to play games with me.

I turned when I heard the door open

"Hey Layla Ali" Emmett said sitting on the bed.

I just laughed he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and I moaned when his tongue ran along my bottom lip. He had a cocky smirk on his face when he pulled away

"I love you baby, I'm sorry" I whispered

"No blood, no foul, well there was blood, but from now on before you snap off can we try talking, I mean I love how saucy you are, shit turns me on but fuck, I can't keep doing this with you B, real talk, I fucked around a lot before you, so many females like half I don't remember what they look like or what their names are, but I stopped the day I met you, I would never bring nothing home to you" he confessed

"I know, but that shit came completely out of left field and just like I should talk to you, you should talk to me too, that is something I should have known before we got married, not that I would have faulted you, but I would have helped you deal with it. If that little boy did belong to you, I would have dealt with it, but I still should have known about the possibility that he existed" I stated.

"I feel you, I get it, I fucked up, my bad. I got you though, there is no other possible baby mammas lurking, and besides, that kid is Cullen's anyone looking at him knows. I think he knows it too" he said taking off his hat. I laughed

"what's funny?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"You need a haircut, and a shave and some sleep, you look like hell" I said

"Well that's what happens when my wife kicks me out my house cuts me off from her body and my kids and stops talking to me, I get all unraveled and shit" he said

"Where are the kids, what happened after my little showing out?" I questioned

"We kicked her out, Cullen went after her, the girls are just about to finish dinner and the kids are laying down for a nap" he said leaning down and kissing me again. This time I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and softly sucked on it running my fingers through his hair.

I pulled him down into bed and struggled to pull his shirt over his head as he spread my legs with his knee making my skirt go up around my waist and I stare up at him.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

I reached between us undoing his pants giving his cock a few quit strokes.

"Emmett, make love to your wife" I whispered pushing his pants down to his ankles with my feet.

He ripped my shirt open pushing my bra to the side lowering his head keeping his eyes on mine as he took my nipple between his teeth biting down as he drove into me

I felt my back arch and my hips raise to meet his, our eyes never left each other. I never made a sound and neither did he; we just stared into each other's eyes. Emmett's face became so intense as his movements quicken and his rhythm was one of desperate need. It had been too long for both of us.

"Bella, please baby, you go first" he begged angling his hips to the right hitting a spot inside of me that made me break the silence between us and cry out, a small stream of moisture left me and covered us both, we both looked down and back at eachother.

He begged again his voice full of need and desperation. His breathing was so off and he had sweat pouring down his temples and covering his bare chest.

"I don't want it to be over yet. I can't-" I whined pushing my hips against his

He groaned into my neck and begged me again before pulling all the way out of me and pushing back in so hard I feared the head board would go through the wall. I wriggled and squirmed under him as the coil of white hot heat started to burn in the pit of my belly.

"Give it up Bella, please baby, I need it. I need to feel you" he said pulling out of me and turning me over lifting me by my hips and pushing into me from behind as he scraped his lips and teeth over my shoulders.

I know every time you have an intense orgasm, you claim it was the best ever. I was frozen in place as Emmett shot stream after stream of his release into me and my hips moved with this wanton desperate need trying to hold onto every ribbon, the whole time our lips and tongues locked in a wet passionate kiss.

When we finally pulled apart and I angled myself to stare at my husband over my shoulder, our connection never broken, I couldn't speak.

"Don't ever take me away from my family again B, this shit we got is so fucking deep, I dam near go insane if we aint good baby. I love you" he whispered as he pulled out of me and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

I sat on my knees trying to get my breathing under control, I've never seen Emmett so intense, it made me struggle to breathe, but I knew what he meant, without Emmett, there would never be a whole me.

**A/N: ** So, yeah I know it's been a while but for a while my mojo was gone. So this will be the last update for a while as I am moving my family across the country. I will be writing hopefully as we are traveling and will post as soon as I can. I love all my readers, your support, reviews, alerts, favs and follows- Are nothing short of humbling and amazing. Remember I'm on facebook. Look for Shawna Asciari Bronx Bombers.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me!


	5. Me and the girls

**BPOV**

We got redressed and went downstairs to continue our family dinner. It was a little tense but business as usual. The guys sat one end of the table and we girls sat on the other. We talked about the next play date for the kids and the birthday party for Max and Melania.

"I can't believe they are about to be two and the kids are going to be a year. Time fucking flies" Monica said sitting back.

"I know, I still can't believe I have three babies, I can't believe I beat that whore down either" I said and we all laughed.

Emmett sent me the stink eye from the other end of the table, he had heard everything we had said. He shook his head and went back to the conversation he was having with Jasper and Ben, Edward never came back and never bought Katie back. I'm glad he didn't I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from going after her again.

After dinner was over and everyone had left, Emmett was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with the kids and watching sports center.

I heard Brooklyn laughing and Anthony jabbering and I smiled while I finished the last of the dishes. I heard his phone ring and then I heard him stand up and walk back to his office and slam the door.

The kids all appeared at the baby gate that separated the kitchen from the living room and started to howl and scream.

"Oh my goodness, what do you guys want?" I asked smiling opening the gate and helping them into their high chairs for a snack.

I was feeding them small bits of cheese and teething biscuits when Emmett walked in.

"Belly, I gotta go to Vegas for a few days, some shit popped off and me Felix and Ben need to go, Jas is gonna be in and out, he'll look out for you, I'm sorry" He said walking over and kneeling down in front of me

"Why can't we go with you?" I pouted

"I know you gotta help Monica with the party, and you know I'm taking Felix with me, maybe you can go shopping, get something all sexy to wear for me" He smiled that dimpled smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash

"You know you can't just buy your way out of trouble, I don't want you go" I said leaning down and kissing him softly

"I know baby, but we knew this shit would come up eventually" he said resting his forehead against mine

"When are you gonna come home?" I asked

"We'll be back for the birthday party I think" he said

"Well call me, please be safe and kiss the kids goodbye" I said kissing him one last time he kissed Brooklyn until she was squealing. Anthony reached for him calling Da as the guys congregated by the door and walked out. Masen just stole the leftover food.

I got one more kiss before Emmett walked out the door, and I had to fight back the tears of having the kids and me alone.

"Well guys, should we go to bed?" I asked

"Da " Anthony said pointing to the door.

"I know little guy, he'll be back in a few days" I sighed and got the the kids up the stairs and into the bathroom for a bath.

The gods must have been smiling on me cause all three went in and out of the bath and down to sleep with no issues and I went down stairs and turned the monitor on and sat down to fold some laundry and watch some television I was so engrossed in the show I didn't remember falling asleep. I woke up a few hours later to three distinctive cries. I got up shaking off the sleep and ran upstairs to change diapers and I had to smile to myself. Three weeks from now my babies would be a year old, and if you would have told me a year ago that I would be a wife and a mother and went through half the shit me and Emmett have been through this year, I would have fallen over laughing.

But this was my life, but a part of me was a little depressed. I miss Emmett and wondered what he was doing. I grabbed my phone and called him and I started to get anxious when it went straight to voice mail. I was worried about him.

I paced around the house until sometime after three in the morning when I finally passed out on the couch. I was shaken from a semi deep sleep a few hours later by the screams of the babies and I knew they were ready to be up for the day.

I got them changed and dressed and I barricaded us in the living room and dumped out the toy boxes on the floor and laid on the couch. I looked like a mess in some baggy sweats a t shirt and a zip up hoodie and my hair in a messy bun. The kids were crabby and screaming and I wanted to scream too. I was worried and stressed out and this wasn't helping.

"Good god you look like shit" Monica announced

"Fuck you with a sick dick, I feel like shit too, I couldn't sleep cause I was worried about Emmett, he never called me last night" I grumped

"And your point is what? Girl they working, let it go, now can you go make yourself look half what decent, we're supposed to meet the girls and go shopping" she said bouncing on the couch

"Dude, isn't Felix gone too, why the hell are you so happy?" I questioned as I secured the kids and went upstairs with Monica hot on my heels

"Because I don't need to be riding his dick all the time, I like to have time to myself and I'm quite sure once the honey moon shit wears off you'll feel the same about Emmett" she said and walked into my closet throwing out a pair of True Religion jeans and a shirt from hustler.

"I'll never be that way about Emmett, I love being around my husband, I like being up under him" I complained

"and there is your problem, girl you need to realize you're more than his wife, more than their mom, you need to do you sometimes, it's okay to get a nanny and just have some you time every once in a while" she said simply

"Why would I do that, I don't work. I don't go to school, I mean the house needs to be cleaned and the kids need to be chased" I said

"Yeah and you can also pay someone to do it for you" she said as I brushed out my hair and heated up my curling iron"

"You're so fucking spoiled, and Emmett would never let me to do that" I said laughing as the hair I let out of the hot curling iron fell over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I mean shit do you know how much money the guys bring in, the businesses here, Chicago, Atlanta Vegas and Florida, they make the money for us to spend it, so why not. I mean shit why do you think we have the black cards?" she said with a smug smile

I could do nothing but laugh, I prided myself in taking care of my children and my house, and I had no desire to have anyone else doing it for me.

I got the kids ready and we met Alice and Junior and Angela and her and Ben's little girl Gracie who I was meeting for the first time.

"Oh my god chick you did not just have a baby you look fucking amazing" I squeeled hugging her.

"Trust me, I did just have a fucking baby, I feel like I did,, Oh my god I can't believe how big the kids are getting, Hi Anthony" she said waving at the kids who were most interested in their sippy cups than they were anything else, well Anthony was until he saw his BFF Melania, he screamed and held his arms out until I left him out and he scooted on his butt to her and they began some conversation in gibberish that I will never understand.

"I swear they're going to be married someday" Monica said shaking her head

"Hi girls!" we all turned at the excited voice and I had to suck in a breath.

"No the fuck she didn't" Monica sneered

"Eddie told me you guys were meeting here and that it would be cool if I came, so I thought I would stop in and say hello and try to apologize to you Bella" Katie said standing off to the side.

I shook my head and shook off the urge to throttle this bitch in the middle of the fucking mall.

"Yeah that would be cool if you were fucking invited, which you weren't I mean shit we all know you got knocked up by Cullen, but this here is a family thing. And I don't care how many illegitimate babies you pop out, you will never be a part of this family, so, you can leave the kid because he family, but you're nothing but a piece of ass that never went away, so get out of here" Monica said pointing her manicured finger into Katie's nose before I could even respond

"Look I know what I did was pretty messed up, but I am sorry and besides, everyone makes mistakes, like we all deserve second chances" she whined

"Someone please get this girl the hell out of here before I lose my fucking patience" I said pushing my stroller away from the group and heading towards the children's place

The girls, minus Katie eventually caught up with me and we were quiet for a long time until Angela spoke.

"Her methods were fucked up, but you guys she is right, maybe she truly meant her apology" Angela spoke quietly

"The bitch shows up here uninvited, she used me to get to my husband, she tried to pawn her baby off on Emmett, and I'm supposed to welcome the tramp with open arms, I don't care if that's Cullen's baby or not, me and her, got nothing to say to each other" I hissed with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Jesus Bella, calm down, you letting that chick get you all charged up, like Monica said we're family, and if she can do something that shady, she can't be trusted, and this family is built on trust, why is Cullen even bothering?" Alice wondered shifting her son to her other hip

"Parental responsibility would be my guess, we all know his story, he would never leave his child out there like that, so no matter what we're all going to have to learn to deal with her, because that little boy isn't going anywhere, and as long as he is around, so is she" Angela said, always the voice of reason.

We didn't speak any more about Katie or her son and we engaged in some serious retail therapy. I had a sneaking suspicion that Emmett would blow his top when he got the credit card bill, but at this point I had so much shit going on in my head I could care less.

We sat down in the food court eating sundaes from cold stone when it occurred to me that we were supposed to be having a birthday party at my house this weekend for Max and Melania's second birthday.

"So Monica, what all do we need to do to get ready for the party on Saturday?" I wondered aloud.

"We're going to have a sid the science kid and Sophia the first theme, I am going to party city to pick everything up, I will drop it off. I will order the balloons while I'm there and I figured it would just be the family and the grandparents, and then Felix's father is coming in from Vegas for the party, so I figured rather than having us cook, we could just have it catered, I called giggles and hugs, they can do it but are going to charge me extra for the short notice, but I figured steaks and chicken for the adults, hotdogs and burgers for the kids all we would have to make is the munchies type food?" she said all without taking a breath

"That's fine I can call Esme and see if she can have someone bring over the tables and chairs for everyone, I mean we can leave them at the house, I am going to need them for the kid's party in a few weeks" I said with a nod.

"What are you going to need for that? Have you made any decisions?" Alice asked

"I think we are just going to go with the first birthday theme in pink and blue, get the kids a cake to smash and then cake and dinner for everyone else, Andreas and Renee are coming with Carlisle and Esme, I think Emmett wants to take the kids to Florida for a week, we should see if we all could go?" I wondered

"That would be all kinds of fun, maybe take the kids to Disney and stuff?" Angela said

"Would ben be okay with traveling with the baby so soon?" I asked remembering that Ben was very protective of Angela and Gracie

"Ben will give me whatever I want, I want to go to Florida, and I'm sure all the grandparents will want to come, I mean come on Esme will have all her grandbabies and her girls in one spot, that's like a wet dream for her" Angela laughed

I finally felt calm, I wasn't stewing over Katie and my need to beat her ass again, I was still a little pissed that she showed up here, was pissed at Cullen for sending her and forcing her on us, but for the most part I just wanted Emmett home, the ache I was feeling because we were apart was worse. I pulled out my phone and sent him a picture of the kids covered in ice cream and Anthony smiling widely, figuring that would brighten his day.

"Have any of you heard from the boys?" I wondered aloud

"No, but we usually don't when they're on a job together, it's no big deal" Monica said

"What are they doing?" I wondered

"Girl please, you know better than to ask that question" Monica said as we headed towards the cars.

"I know but I don't know I just figure something is off, or maybe I'm just crazy, I just know they are up to something" I said as I packed the kids up and the bags in my truck and waved to Angelo and Marcel my two tails, they both nodded.

"I forget mine are there most of the time" Monica laughed as she handed Max and Melania their cups

"I never forget, it's a sweet reminder of what Emmett goes through to keep us safe" I said twirling my wedding ring

"I'll call you when I leave Party City and drop the stuff off at your house, wanna do a slumber party?" she asked

"Yeah, I can handle that if you can handle bringing the wine?" I asked laughing

"I got it, bitch you better have food, cause the fridge wasn't looking too promising earlier" she turned up her nose

"Dam nosey ass, you looked in my fridge, at any rate you should just shut it, I was planning on stopping at the grocery store on the way home" I said climbing into the car

I waved to Alice as she flashed her lights and beeped her horn as she moved her SUV through the parking lot on her way out. Angela drove by in her sleek chameleon colored BMW and I climbed into my Cayenne and headed for the store, I wasn't sure if all the girls and kids would show up tonight, but I figured they would, usually when the guys all travel together and we don't go with, We usually stay together.

I grabbed the kiddy cart and let the three of them sit in the car and babble to each other as I pushed the car through the store grabbing both junk food and house essentials. I noticed my usual company was nowhere around but oddly enough I didn't feel like anything was wrong.

I took my over filled cart and stood back as the girl rand through the groceries I got the feeling someone was behind me.

I turned around and there was a man in a dark suit smiling at me, he had no groceries and he was just looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm Kevin, and you're beautiful" he smiled

"I'm also very married, with three children" I said pointing to the two little heads poking out the side of the cart.

"Is your husband in the picture?" he asked

"Yes very much so, um have a good night" I said as I handed the woman my credit card and did my best not to stare at the man who wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was checking me out.

He followed me and the kids and the bag boy out to the car and stood there as I buckled in the kids and gawked when I handed the boy a twenty dollar bill.

"Your husband must do very well, what did you say he did again, I mean this is a nice truck" he said motioning towards my car.

"I didn't say what he did, and not that it's any of your business, but he owns a few bars and night clubs, and again I will say I'm very happily married, so you have a good night" I said turning to get into the driver's seat.

"Look I get that, but look, I mean I'm new to the area and we all could use some friends right, and I think you look friendly" he said shrugging

"Well, I'm not, not even a little bit and honestly if my husband found out about you approaching me and basically stalking me, he wouldn't be very happy, so how about you use your god given sense of self preservation and walk away" I declared.

"Well, I guess that's that, but no worries Bella, we'll see each other again, you and your kids have a good night" he smiled winked and walked away.

It wasn't until I was half way home I dam near drove me and the kids off the road when I realized, I'd never told him my name. How the fuck did he know my name.

I was paranoid the whole drive home, kept looking in my rear view mirror to see if anyone was following me. I was shaking and I swear I was drawing blood from the way I was chewing on my lip wondering who was he and how did he find me. I immediately went back to the time that Toshiro and the Japanese took me and I swear I felt my blood ran cold and I barely made it into the safety of the garage and I made sure it was closed before I unlocked my doors and attempted to unbuckle the kids.

The door opened and Angelo stepped into the garage and I screamed.

"Are you alright Ms. Bella?" he questioned

I told him in detail about the man at the grocery store. I cried and shook and I think it scared him, Angelo never speaks and he has never had to deal with me on a personal level.

"Angelo, please call Emmett and tell him to come home, I'm so scared" I cried

He left the room and I heard a lot of hushed whispers. I never left the living room, and I was so relieved when Monica and Alice and the kids showed up. I was still shaken up and jumpy, but after what happened on the night of my wedding, I could never imagine going through that again.

Things were quiet and we were in the living room, watching over our babies, when the lights flickered and four loud bangs sounded by a succession of gun shots and then more bangs. I threw myself over my babies and covered their heads as Anthony and Masen screeched at being woke up out of their sleep, glass from the front windows imploded around us and all I could think was

Please god not again.

**A/N: ** I know another evil cliffie but this shit came to me in my sleep and I had to get it down before I lost my mojo for this story again, I am partially through chapter 6 and will post that as soon as it's done. Thank you to all the girls over on facebook for your love support and encouragement and down right demand that I finish this story. I seriously couldn't do this without any of you and all you know who you are.

Review Review Review I swear it drives me to write. I can't wait to see what you think and what you think is about to happen!


	6. Drama and Sun

**BPOV**

When I looked up after everything went quiet, I was scared but I realized no one was taking me out of the house. I stood up and quietly walked to the garage and I heard a few voices, mostly Jasper and Angelo and I opened the door. I was shocked with what I saw, there stood Katie, with Jasper's hands wrapped around her throat.

"You stupid fucking whore, my son is in that house, you fucking gave up where I do business to your two bit crack head gang banger boyfriend, I'll fucking kill you bitch" I ran out there.

"Jasper, Jasper, what the hell is going on" I demanded pulling on his arm

Katie was gasping for breath and she was struggling and her lips were turning blue.

"Jasper, let her go, please, what happened" I screamed louder.

He dropped her to the ground and she sputtered and gasped and tried to crawl away.

"Make another move and I swear I will let him fuck you up" I sneered

"This stupid bitch is fucking some crazed crack head who brought her here and they were gonna fucking rob your guy's house and they saw you come home and thought they were just gonna do a fucking home invasion, I found this bitch hiding around back right before shit popped off" he sneered and went to lunge for her again.

"Let me handle this bitch, Go check on Alice and LJ" I turned to the bitch on the floor gasping and trying to crawl away and shook my head as I spoke "I told you if you came at my family again, I was going to kill you, and I don't make a promise I won't keep" I said

I have to admit the look of fear in her eyes made me smile.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my family, and after I kicked your ass the first time, you would think that your stupid ass would learn a lesson, yet you bring your fucking crack head friends to my home with my children? You must be out your stupid fucking mind" I said stalking towards her picking up a metal bat that was on the wall in the garage. I smiled when I looked at the bat remember the day we all spent at the park and the guys played softball and Emmett tried to teach me how to hit a ball, yeah, epic fail, but I was gonna hit a home fucking run today.

"Bella, I didn't have a freaking choice, please you have to understand, I didn't want you or your kids to get hurt, I just-" I didn't give her a chance to finish, I just kicked her in the face

"I don't give a fuck about your excuses, you bought someone to my house, where my children live" I kicked her again and after that, I just blanked, I was just punching and kicking.

I felt big arms around me.

"Chill Belly, I left you in a position similar to this baby" He whispered in my ear

I looked at him, and then the bloody bitch I had rendered unconscious, ad jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Big daddy, what happened, why are you home?" I asked attaching my lips firmly to his

"I had to know you were okay, I felt like something was wrong" he said sitting me down on my feet.

"Go in the house and get some shit packed for you and the kids, we're going to the pent house" he said and I involuntarily squealed.

**EmPOV**

"Where the fuck is Jasper?" I growled, for the last four hours, I had been trying to get ahold of my wife to check on her and my kids.

"Who knows, he had that shit going on with Liam, you know after you fucked up the triads, the Irish moved in, so you know they washing our hands bro" Felix explained

"I've called Bella's cell fourteen times each time it went to voice mail. I have no fucking clue what the fuck is going on. I'm going to fuck Jasper up" I roared, I wanted to know that my wife and my kids were okay.

After the job we'd been out here to do was done, we had intended on chilling out in Vegas for a few days, just to hang out and relax, but we all had this bad feeling something was going on with the girls, so we said fuck it we were just gonna go home.

"Felix please tell me you've talked to Monica? Why the fuck isn't Bella answering?" I demanded

"Who fucking knows, they're probably out shopping or playing with the kids"Felix said

"Dammit Lix, it's dam near midnight and I know Bella is awake, she never goes to bed before one" I growled as we all scrambled out of the SUV's and into the plane.

The flight from Vegas back to New York was the longest five fucking hours of my life. I didn't sleep I couldn't focus on shit, My dad was in Greece with Bella's father so they were no fucking help and no one I associated with had seen Bella.

"What the hell could have possibly fucking happened, I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of Angelo, he was supposed to be fucking watching her, and Jasper, what the fuck" I said rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hand.

"Hey man I just talked to Katie, she said she saw Bella and the girls at the mall earlier and the girls seemed fine, maybe you fuckers are just paranoid" Cullen said adjusting the hat on his head.

"Bella actually talked to Katie, how the fuck did that happen?" Ben asked

"They didn't Katie said she saw the girls at the mall, she didn't speak to them she waved and they all ignored her so she kept walking" Cullen said shaking his head

"Dude Bella kicked her ass, that shit was funny" Felix said with a chuckle and we all starting laughing.

"Yeah my wife is a fucking scrapper bro, I could barely pull her off of her, but Katie deserved a beat down for that shit" I said

I was fucking shocked that Cullen agreed with me.

"Look, I know I have a kid with her, but we ain't together, I take care of my son and that's fucking it, I would chop my own dick off before I go anywhere near her ass again" he said

"How is that gonna work with your kid, you gonna have to deal with her" Ben leaned back

"It'll have to, I told her that there was no way she was keeping my son from me, Carlisle and Esme wanna speak to her and her family, but I don't wanna scare her off, she ran the last time Esme went in on her" Edward laughed

"Well Esme only did that because she knew she was trying to blame Emmett for some shit she knew he didn't do, and Katie knew she was lying and out of all of us that were there that night, why Emmett?" Felix asked

"Katie has wanted Emmett since he moved into the neighborhood, and after he started stacking all that paper and she wanted his ass even more. Gold digging bitch" Edward shook his head.

"That girl is seriously something else, but her sister is no better, a waste of fucking space, I dated her for a few months back in high school, I almost shot myself" Ben made a gagging sound

"Wait you mean to tell me you had time to date someone in between stalking Angie?" Felix asked laughing.

"Ben stalked Angela?" Edward looked shocked

"Yeah, he never had the balls to ask her out, and then when she started dating that cum stain Tyler we thought Ben was gonna off himself, he stopped talking for days and looked like someone ran over his dog" I remembered laughing

"Wait, hold up. Benny C, the deadliest motherfucker we know, stopped talking over a girl?" Edward asked the laughter in his voice

"Wasn't it like a month Lix?" I turned to Felix for confirmation.

"Something like that, I mean he didn't talk a whole lot before, so it wasn't like it was a big change" Felix shrugged.

"Fuck you all, I didn't stop talking, I just- I don't know. I knew I wanted her and I had to figure that shit out" Ben blew it off like it was nothing

"Real talk Ben, when we was little you was way different than you are now, what the fuck happened to you man?" Edward asked

"Do I ask you about your demons Cullen?" Ben turned to Edward and for the first time in the time I've known Ben, I was scared of him for a second

"No, you don't, you barely fucking talk to me at all really, I mean shit, you and me have known each other our whole fucking lives and real talk, I hear rumors and shit, but I don't really know nothing. What the fuck happened to you Ben?"

"Watching your father slit your mother and sister's throats and then blow his fucking brains out while smiling at you will fuck you up" Ben said simply.

We all stared at each other; Jasper was the only one who really knew the story. We all guessed, but no one had ever really heard him say it.

"Are you fucking serious, I guess I heard something like that, but I never knew what to believe" Edward said sitting back.

"Yeah my dad, he was a lion, but he took work to seriously and eventually, shit drove him crazy, he had a goomah, and had a kid with her and she wanted more, but my mom wouldn't let him go so he figured he would take her out but he never figured me and my sister would be home, I was nine and my sister was fourteen"

"Dam bro, that is so fucked up, dam Ben, I'm so-" Edward started

"Dude don't go feeling all sorry for me, I'm good, I'm fucking over it" Ben shrugged it off

"So you got a uh-?" I asked

"I have a brother, he's a few years younger than me and I'm not allowed to see him or talk to him" he spat

"That's some fucked up shit, have you ever met the other broad?" I asked

"Yeah a few times, she came to see me at the foster home, she would bring me clothes and shit, but she said she was only doing it for my dad, she hates me, blames me or some shit, I don't know" he shrugged it off.

"Ben seriously a lot of shit about you makes sense like a motherfucker now, like how you are about Angie and Gracie, I respect you for that shit though man" I said

"Nah don't give me props for shit I'm supposed to do, it don't make no fucking sense" he said we were silent for the rest of the flight

"Gentleman, we're about to land" The flight attendant said and all of a sudden my nerves were on edge.

I basically pushed the flight attendant out of the way once we landed and the door was open. My Escalade was on the air strip and I didn't even wait for the other guys, I needed to get home to Bella.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw, when I got there the front door was kicked in there was glass and shit everywhere, papers and shell casings all over the ground. And there was nothing but silence.

"Bella!" I yelled through the house screaming her name over and over, and I was about to lose my fucking mind.

"Emmett, is that you?" I turned and there stood Alice and Monica they looked both angry and scared.

"Where the fuck is Bella, what the fuck happened and why didn't yall call us, you girls alright, what the hell happened we been trying to call you for hours" I demanded and as soon as I was done the guys were all coming in and looking around.

"Where the fuck is my girl and my kid" Ben demanded.

"Ben, we're fine, it's okay, calm down" Angela said rushing over handing him his daughter

"We went shopping and we came back here and then all hell broke loose, then Bella went out there" Angel said snuggling up to Ben

"What the fuck happened?" Felix asked looking around

"Cullen baby momma and her fucking crack-head boyfriend is what the fuck happened" Jasper roared walking back into the living room

We all went stock still and that's when I heard Bella screaming.

"Is Katie in the garage with Bella?" I asked Jasper

"Uhh, Bella came out there and then kicked me out, she's on a rampage and she has a bat"

I groaned because I knew what Bella was like when she went into Momma bear mode, I had to wonder if Kate would be alive. I ran out into the garage and there was my wife, eyes full of fucking rage with a bat poised over her head, Kate was on the ground beaten and blood coming from everywhere.

"Bella! Stop!" I yelled and it was like she didn't even hear me and I grabbed the bat from her hands and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby, come on, I left you in a similar position baby" I whispered in her ear and I think she then came back to me.

I sent her in the house and leaned over Kate.

"This is the last time I will ever fucking save you, now you're gonna answer some questions for me and you better tell me the fucking truth" I spat at her

"Please, I'm sorry" she groaned

"Who is he, who the fuck did you bring to my house" I grabbed her hair.

"He, he made me do it or he was going to kill my baby" she pleaded and all it did was piss me off more.

"Who the fuck is he, how does he know me?"

"You killed Aro, you killed his father, please don't tell him I told you, please he'll hurt my baby"

She was pleading the blood was pouring from the cuts in her face and the spots where Bella had knocked her teeth out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed shaking her.

"He's Aro's son, you killed his father, and he hates you, and he is going to kill you"

I dropped her and just stared. There was no fucking way Aro had a son, I of all people would have known that shit.

"If I find out you're lying to me, you won't have to worry about anyone killing your baby, all you gonna have to worry about what I'm going to do to you" I said pushing her away. I walked in the house and told Cullen to go handle his shit.

I found Bella snuggling with Anthony in the rocking chair in our room. Seeing her like this has always fucking grabbed me. Listening to Anthony babble to her and her laugh.

"Look Anthony, look who's home" she said pointing at the door.

"Daaaa!" Anthony screamed trying to wiggle out of Bella's arms.

I walked over and leaned down

"Did you miss daddy little man, cause I know I missed you" I said lifting him out of Bella's arms

I loved the feeling of having my kids against my chest.

"Daddy is never gonna leave you man, you know that right?" I asked looking down at the smaller carbon copy of me

He smiled and I saw all four of his teeth I laughed and he grabbed my nose.

"Emmett, I-"

"No Bella don't I get it, remember when I said I was gonna take us to Florida for a while?" I said

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"How about we spend the kids birthday there, we're leaving, in the morning, I gotta get us out of New York" I said

"Why, do I need to be concerned for the kids?" she said moving towards the crib where Brooklyn and Masen were sleeping.

"No, well not right now, I mean Katie said the dude she brought here is Aro's son" I said rubbing Anthony's back.

"What about everyone else?" she asked

"We're all going to Florida, we can handle shit from there" I said

I watched as Bella moved around the room gathering clothes and toys for the kids.

"Wait, since when does Aro have a grown son, I thought he only had the girls?" she said stopping.

"Hell if I know, he never said shit to me, and who even knows if he even knew" I shrugged and helped her get a suit case from the hall closet.

"Emmett, what are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, I just know that it's better if we get yall somewhere else, he can come for me, but I couldn't handle if something happened to you or the kids"

"Emmett, I trust you, I know you'll do whatever to keep us safe, I know whatever this is, you'll handle it, but it's weird seeing you this worried, are you okay?" she asked

"I'm just kinda fucked up, like we can't have like five fucking minutes, I thought I'd taken care of this shit" I said grabbing my hair

"Emmett, calm down, I mean I know shit has been crazy this past year, but baby, you know it will be okay, I want you to take a few days in Florida, hang with me and the kids at the beach?" she begged with this coy little smile. I was gone.

"I'll see what I can do" I said

A few hours later, we were all packed and the bags were by the door, the guys had all bought their stuff over and we were sitting on the back deck smoking.

"Dude Emmett, I thought you quit?" Ben asked pointing to my smoke

"Yeah and you see how well it's working out for me" I said flicking my ash into the ashtray.

"Dude you need to settle down, we gonna handle this shit" Ben said calmly.

"How the fuck does he have a son, and not a dam one of us knew about it?" I asked

"Aro fucked a different bitch every week, this isn't news, I mean shit it was bound to happen sooner or later, so I was kind of surprised when he got down on Cullen for nailing Gia" Felix said

"That's a fucking relationship right there that no one ever or will ever fucking understand, it was a different level of fucked up, he was old enough to be her father" Ben shivered

We all had a fucking laugh on that one.

"I think us going to Florida is a good thing, we all need this, I know the girls are hella excited about it, we can all step off of work for a minute, regroup, decide what the fuck we're gonna do and spend some time with the kids" Felix explained.

"It's gonna look like we ran" I thought aloud

"If it means keeping Angela and Gracie safe, I could give a blue fuck what it looks like, besides, we handle the offspring of Satan and everyone will know what actually went down" Ben said adjusting his hat and leaning back.

Cullen came out back in different clothes and sat down and lit a cigarette, no one asked what happened with Kate and he never volunteered anything.

"What time are we leaving?" he asked

"I wanna be in the air no later than six" I said

"Cool I got enough tie, Ben, come for a ride with me, you strapped?" he asked

"Where we going, and why would you ask me a dumb ass question like that" he questioned leaning forward in his chair

"I'm going to her slut ass sister's house to get my son, and I have a feeling it might get ugly, so let's go" he spat

I shook my head, more or less trying to shake off the headache I could feel coming.

"Em, dude you look like shit. Go lay down, we got like three hours before we gotta head out, me and Jas won't let nothing happen" Felix said

"Thanks man, wake me up if some shit pops off, but I think we should be straight" I said heading into the house.

Bella and the kids were passed out in our bed, I crawled in and wrapped my arms around Bella and smiled to myself when she let out this soft sigh and mumbled my name. I couldn't help but to kiss down her neck and shoulder.

"Emmett, you know we can't baby, but god that feels so fucking good" she mumbled her voice sounding so sleepy.

"You always feel and taste so dam good, I can't help myself baby" I whispered

"Tomorrow, I promise, we'll wake up the kids" she whispered turning in my arms pressing her lips to mine.

I swear three hours of Belle wrapped in my arms only felt like a few minutes and Monica was softly tapping me.

"Hey sweetie, time for you guys to wake up, I got coffees downstairs for you guys" she whispered.

"Thanks Monica" I mumbled and kissed Bella's hair

"No baby, not yet, so warm" she grumbled

"Come on, let's go to Florida" I said kissing her softly.

I got dressed in jeans and a hoodie, it was cold as hell so I put on a white beanie to cover my ears and headed downstairs. Monica handed me this big ass cup of what she called coffee. I took a sip of the shit and all I tasted was fucking sugar and some syrupy sweet shit. I sprayed it all over the sink.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Angela asked giggling.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I asked

"It's a latte, a vanilla latte?" Monica said and it sounded like a question.

"This shit is so sweet, it made my fucking teeth hurt" I declared.

They laughed but I was fucking serious as shit. I handed it to Bella.

"Tate this shit mama, it's fucked up huh?" I asked her

She took a sip I watched with my mouth hanging open as her eyes rolled back and she actually fucking moaned.

"Emmett, I love you daddy, but you're fucking nuts, this tastes like fucking heaven" she said taking another long sip.

"You're all bat shit crazy, that's just fucking sugar and water, you're all nuts" I said going into the fridge and grabbing a red bull.

"Better than drinking cough syrup backwash" Bella said tilting her head towards my red bull.

"Woman you out your mind, this shit right here, this is liquid fucking gold" I said tipping the can back and flipping my wife the bird.

I could say getting the kids dressed and ready to go to the airport was easy, but that would be the biggest fucking lie ever, it was cold as hell out this early in the morning a sure sign that winter was about to it the NYC hard. So Bella had the wrapped up like fucking burritos and it pissed Anthony off. He screamed which in turn pissed Brooklyn off, they were in the back seat of the Escalade strapped into their car seats screaming at the top of their lungs, my nerves were fucking shredded by the time we drove onto the air strip.

"Get them out of those fucking snow suits, those screams could wake the dead" I demanded and Bella rolled her eyes at me as she unstrapped the kids and led them to the stairs of the plane. Cullen pulled up behind me in an Audi SUV and Ben leaped out the passenger seat and he looked pissed.

"Yall good?" I asked as I unloaded the luggage from the back.

"Cullen is a fucking lunatic, and he pisses me off, did he tell you that he offed his baby momma?" Ben demanded

"Uhh, I didn't ask, and if given the chance you would have the same thing, so why you got a wild hair up your ass man?" I asked

"I don't know, he just took too fucking long, I feel like I been away from Angela and my kid for too long and he took for fucking ever" He grumbled and I just shook my head he mumbled a few fuck you's in a few different languages and walked over to Angela and kissed her.

The flight to Florida was relaxed for the most part, we all laughed and joked around the kids played and we played some games on the Xbox and the crazy part is, by the time we landed I felt like a huge ass weight was off my shoulders. I was actually relaxed.

"You can thank me later" Bella whispered as we loaded the kids into the rental SUV.

"Shut it smart ass" I laughed as I shrugged out of my hoodie and replaced my hat.

Florida sun seventy six degrees and the beach, it was fucking amazing.

The compound that Andreas owned was fucking huge and all kinds of amazing. We had our own beach access, there were five other houses but the main house belonged to Andreas and Renee.

Bella and I were in house next door, a four bedroom glass walled villa.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Bella squealed as we put our bags down.

"I know, this is going to be so amazing Emmett, we're going to have so much fun, I'm taking you on the jet ski" I said thinking about all the toys that were here for us to play with.

"Wanna help me get the kids down for a nap and then go break in the hot tub?" she winked at me.

I was pretty excited about the idea of getting laid and the gods were smiling at me and the kids went down after some fight and some silent begging.

Anthony as usual was the last one to go down, he kept calling out Daa Daa, I gotta admit that shit broke my tiny cold fucking heart, but my need to get inside my wife.

"Emmett, are you ready?" I turned to the sound of her voice and all I saw was a white bikini, green and purple polka dots covering it, the top so tiny her breasts were spilling out of it and I swear I lost the ability to speak.

Her smile, her hair and the way she giggled, I swear I fell in love all over again and I scooped her into my arms.

"Dam you're fucking sexy, I can't wait to get my hands on you" I said kissing her neck

"All I think about is having your hands on me, I love you" she whispered

"me too baby" I said pausing long enough to hit the button on the wall to make the jets come on.

The best taste in the world are my wife's lips, the best sounds are the one she makes when she's turned on. I hate sounding like an emotional pussy, but fuck this girl was everything to me. From the way she laughed to the way she said my name.

Moving in of my wife listening to the way we sounded together was pushing me over the edge way to fucking fast.

"Oh fuck Emmett, harder please, so good" she moaned quietly

"I love how you feel baby" I said staring up into her eyes, too much for me to handle, I brought her hips down and held her still as I spilled inside of her. She followed right behind me and we kissed each other breathless.

"Bella, baby can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

"You can ask me anything Emmett" She said pushing her beautiful looking breast back into her bikini top.

"What do you think about trying for another baby?" I asked her

"Are you insane?" she asked laughing

"I'm being totally serious, the kids are a year old almost, you're amazing with them, I want another baby" I argued.

"Emmett, in the last year, I have been kidnapped, so had Anthony, so do you think us having another child to asked to this insanity is really a smart idea?" she asked

"Baby, I know this past year has been pretty nuts, but I-I don't know I feel like I want another baby" I said

She laid her head on my shoulder and moaned a little when I twitched inside of her

"Emmett, Brooklyn, Anthony and Masen are still babies, they aren't even walking yet, they think the sun rises and sets with you, and honestly, I don't think we're ready. I don't know that I'm ready to be pregnant again, let's just take some time to enjoy the three we have and see what happens?" she asked sweetly.

"You know I can't deny you anything" I said.

"I can't deny you anything either and I promise it will happen. I just want some more time with you and the kids" she said

Watching the sun set over the beach with my wife in my arms is what fucking awesome truly means in my book.

**A/N: ** Here we go an update of kings, and it has a little bit of everything and everyone in it. I know it has been a while, but honestly I'm not a machine and can't crank out a chapter in a day, this is truly what comes out of my head. To the reviewer who told me to stop making excuses about when I update and when I post: I don't make excuses, I live my life, I raise my children and I work, full time. I update when I can where I can and I refuse to let my parenting suffer at the hands of fan fiction. My husband and my children will always come first, you don't like my updating schedule, please by all means click the little red X because I don't get paid for this and my bills don't pay themselves.

Sorry I had to get that off my chest. With that being said I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to see what yall think about it. Thank you again for the thoughts and reviews, they mean the world to me!


	7. I'm not a nanny

**EmPOV:**

"Daa, moe pease" Anthony screamed from his high chair as he banged his bowl on the tray.

For some fucking reason, The girls thought it would be an awesome idea to leave to go shopping in some open air fucking mall and leave us with the kids.

"Anthony dude chill out and hold up, I gotta feed your sister" I grumbled

"NOOOO" Brooklyn screamed swinging her arms

"Brooklyn knock off the fucking screaming" I yelled and simulfuckingtaneously three lips poked out and they all started crying their eyes out.

"Come on guys, daddy's sorry" I said sitting in front of their high chairs

They continued to cry. Masen kept looking at the door.

Somehow or another I managed to feed them some yoghurt and some other mushy shit Bella left in the fridge, got them all down and washed off and then they just stood there and stared at me.

"Outside?" I asked hoping one of them would answer me and they all just stood there silently staring, the only response I got was Brooklyn put her fingers in her mouth and I was just as confused as they looked.

To think I had just last night asked my wife if I could knock her up again, yeah fucking right.

This morning has tired me the fuck out.

I somehow managed to get them all dressed in matching clothes and I even put a bow in Brooklyn's hair after which I was treated to one of her signature bites to the hand, and the shit hurt, I screamed when she did it, but they all laughed their heads off, I didn't think the shit was remotely close to funny.

I opened the back door and just let them out the yard was fenced, how much trouble could they get into?

They fought over everything, if Anthony had a toy then immediately the other two wanted it. They bit each other, they screamed and fought and they only words I could understand was daa and mine, all I knew was Bella needed to hurry her ass home, this shit was giving me a fucking headache, and the only cure I wanted was some alcohol and a blunt.

"Daa!" Brooklyn screamed as she splashed in the kiddy pool they were sitting in this was the first time all fucking day someone wasn't crying or fighting, I was sitting on the ground next to the pool letting them splash the shit out of me

"Mooma" Anthony said pushing his fingers into his mouth. I looked at my watch it was dam near eleven thirty and I would have to feed them again soon.

"I know man, I miss your mother too" I said and he just smiled and showed me the four teeth he was sporting.

Wrestling the three little Houdini's into the high chairs was some crazy shit. I don't know how the hell Bella did this shit three times a day every day.

Twisting crying and screaming they all freaked the fuck out until I poured the little puffy cereal shits that Bella gives them. Then they all sat there quietly. Those things gotta be made of gold they all shut up and just started shoving them into their mouths. I gave them some of the fruit and cut up hot dogs Bella made for them.

Yeah I get what Bella was saying about not being ready for another kid, cause this was some bullshit.

"Sup man?" I turned as Felix walked in with his kids silently following behind him.

"what the fuck happened to her hair?" I asked pointing to Melania, I barely recognized her with the mass of tangled curls.

"I tried to comb the shit and she tried to fucking bite me, and that's my end game right there, it's tight on me, so she got what she got" he shrugged

"When the fuck are they coming back?" I asked

"Who knows, I texted Monica and she said she'll be home when she gets home, whatever the fuck that means" he said grabbing the remote.

Felix struck gold with some stupid ass Elmo movie that had them quiet and one by one they all fell asleep on the living room floor.

"What the hell happened in the kitchen?" Ben asked walking in from the back with the carrier thing holding the baby.

"The fuck you mean what happened, they ate?" I asked

"Dude you got applesauce or something like it dripping off your ceiling, I think there is a pile of spaghettios on the floor by the stove and it just looks fucked up, Bella's gonna beat your ass" he said sitting the carrier down.

"She shouldn't have left me with this, I ain't no dam nanny" I said annoyed

"No, you're a fucking father, did you think handling them all at the same time was gonna be a walk in the park?" he asked

"Nah, but I didn't think it was gonna be this kind of fuckery, these dam kids is fucking nuts" I said

"Dude, they barely one years old, how bad could it be?" Felix asked

"She fucking bit me, they scream, they fucking brawl, and they snap if I tell them to wait, what the fuck do you mean how bad could it be, have you met my kids before?"

"No but I work with your impatient narcissistic ass every day, so I suppose three little yous could drive a sane man to fucking drink, so I take that shit back, it could be that bad" Felix said covering the twins up with a blanket.

"fuck you both, I can't wait for the grandparents to get here, cause I just want some time with my wife.

"Well you know we're taking the kids to Disney world tomorrow right, tomorrow was supposed to be their party at your house" Felix said sadly.

"Aye, that is going to be fuckery at it's fucking finest, do they got beer at that fucking place, no fuck that I'm bringing a flask, besides, ain't they to dam little for this shit?" I asked

"Nah, they got a special part just for little kids and babies, so gentleman, get your rocks off tonight, cause tomorrow, we're getting emasculated and getting our nuts handed to us after the girls use them as purse decorations" Felix said

"This is the part where I wish I was Cullen, I doubt he shows up tomorrow, but he's been doing good with his kid though, they are hanging out on the beach, fuckers building sand castles and everything, it's kinda strange to see" Ben said

"I got no doubts he is gonna kick ass as a father, considering the useless prick he had for sperm donor, he is gonna be everything that rat bastard wasn't" I said

We all chill and have a few laughs while the kids nap and it was nice to be away from New York, but the shit that happened at my house was like a gigantic pink fucking elephant sitting in the middle of the room.

"So Aro has an evil offspring who was fucking Cullen's baby momma?" Ben always the one to be blunt and bring the shit to front

"Who hasn't fucked Cullen's baby momma?" Felix asked

"Me?" Ben said

"I think had you not being in a coked out liquor induced coma, you would have been right there with the rest of us, don't even try to deny it" I laughed

"maybe, probably not, I was so hung up on Angie, I doubt it" Ben said picking up Gracie who was starting to squirm.

"At least you're finally owning that shit" Felix said grabbing his pack of cigarettes and heading for the back door

"I never denied that shit, I met Angela when we were all back in the old neighborhood and she was great then, I was and still am fucked up, but the crazy girl loves me anyway, so I'll take it" He explained

"Anyone know what kind of damage control we left dad to deal with in New York?" I asked

"Everything has been completely fucking quiet, but it's not like we were quiet about leaving" Felix said

"It looks like I fucking ran" I said stepping out onto the patio sitting the baby monitor on the table.

"No, it looks like you got your family out of the line of fire and let your team handle it for you" Felix said exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"How the fuck could Aro have a son, and if he did why the fuck would he give his shit to me?" I asked

"Maybe he didn't know about him, maybe this fucker whoever he is is wrong, and just has an axe to grind off with you?"

"Like who, the triads, Ben put the kibosh on that shit, we're good with the Mexicans, the irish are salivating over the deal with Jasper, I got nothing Felix" I said this shit was giving me a headache.

"Dude, we're on vacation, don't worry about it right now, just let it go not a whole lot we can do about it, so just relax" and we all nodded in agreement.

I looked down on the beach and saw Cullen playing with his kid; they were tossing a small football back and forth. He seemed comfortable and his element. And I was happy for him.

At that moment Jas walked out of the door with Little Jas on his shoulders.

"Ali just texted me, tey are gonna be another couple of hours, they wanna go eat and get their nails done or some shit, you guys wanna take the kids to the beach?" he asked as we all stood there with our Jaws on the floor

"What the fuck do you mean a couple of hours?" Ben demanded

"Just what the fuck I said douche a couple meaning two but in their speak they will be home around dinner" Jasper shrugged

We all groaned just as I heard Masen on the monitor

"Daa me Daaaa"

"Fuck, here we go again" I mumbled

I was surprised to see all of them sitting up and playing quietly.

"Daa" Brooklyn said pointing at me.

"Who's hungry?" I asked and then sniffed.

"Holy fuck what the hell is that smell?" Felix asked.

"I think it's Brooklyn's diaper, fuck I'm so pissed at Bella right now, I swear they are sitting somewhere laughing at us"

I changed three stinky ass diapers and I swear I wanted to hurl, but the kids thought my wrinkled nose and groans of distress were funny. I got their clothes changed thank god I was able to find the swimming diaper things and their swimming suits and trunks.

"Wanna go outside?" I asked Anthony

He narrowed his eyes at me and he was thinking the same thing I was, He'd had about enough of me and wanted his mother back.

I got everybody slathered in that fruity smelling sun shit and changed into some swimming trunks and left my shirt on the bed grabbed my sun glasses and hat and led the kids down the stairs. Well tried

Brooklyn slides down on her butt. Masen goes down on his belly feet first and Anthony just stood there staring at me.

"Come on Buddy, let's go eat" I said holding my hand out for him. He just stood there, the pacifier moving furiously.

"Antlers, I know you're hungry, come on dude, see what your sister does, just sit on your butt, daddy won't let you fall" I said sitting him on the stairs.

This was the part of being a dad I love.

I crawled down the stairs in front of my son teaching him how to scoot down on his butt, I laughed as he finally caught on and started giggling every time hit butt hit one of the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs I threw him in the air kissing his head.

"Good job mini me, daddy is so proud of you"

I got a grin and some drool in return.

After giving the kids some applesauce, I let them down the deck stairs and onto the beach behind the other guys. It was funy watching them trying to Navigate the sand, they were having a hard time trying to walk as it was, but the three of them were getting crazy frustrated Brooklyn screamed and dropped to her knees and started to crawl. Masen followed her. Anthony just stood there with his eyes narrowed I looked at him.

"Come on Antlers, we gonna go play"

He stood there and held his arms up. Sand wasn't his thing and I lifted him into my arms.

"I know little man, daddy don't like being dirty either"

I grabbed Masen's hand and we walked down the beach with Brooklyn crawling with us until we were by the water ad I stood Anthony on his feet. They all stood there watching water with these confused unsure looks on their faces. I stood closer to the surf letting the water wash over my ankles.

"Come here Mase" I said holding out my arms, he slowly creeped up to me until the water touched his toes and he squeeled and wiggled his toes before turning and trying to toddle away.

This went on with all of them. The would walk up to the water until it touched them and then they would toddle away.

"Oh my god, are these your kids?"

I heard this high pitched nasal voice and turned and saw some bleached blond girl with long ass extensions and boobs too big for her frame.

"Nah I stole them from some house up the road, I'm just waiting for the police to find me" I snorted and she stood there staring at me, and then busted into the most annoying laugh I've ever heard.

"Oh my god you're so funny and look at all those muscles. I love your tattoos, what do they mean?" she asked.

"Emmett, Is everything all good man?" Felix asked walking up with Max and Melania.

"Yeah, this annoyance here was just fawning over me" I spat going back to playing with the kids.

"Lady this is a private beach, you should go back to where you came from"

"What are you, his body guard?" she sneered

Felix lifted up his shirt the silver handle of a beretta gleamed in the sun.

"No I just have no problem shooting a bitch that's hard of hearing. I said this is a private beach, go the fuck back to where you came from" he demanded.

"So you just gonna let him talk to me like that dimples?" she cooed at me.

"You would rather deal with him than my wife" I said.

"Your wife huh, is she a jealous woman, I mean I don't mind being friends?" she asked touching my arm.

I yanked my arm away and just stared at her and shook my head.

"My wife will beat your ass, possibly kill you, I'd leave before she gets back if I were you"

"She's already back, and wants to know who this whore is" I turned and there was the woman I loved and dam if my dick didn't twitch with how hot she looked.

"Oh I was just admiring your husbands ink and his adorable parenting skills. No harm done, and his little friend here was telling me this is a private beach, sorry to intrude" she smiled and walked back to where her bleach blonde over tanned friends were waiting for her.

"Hey husband, I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" Bella asked kissing me with a smile.

"No, not really, no telling what I could get into, I thought it was gonna be a couple of hours?" I said as the babies toddled around us babbling.

"You know I can't be away from you like that, I missed my babies, all four of them" she said picking Masen up and kissing his nose.

"How were they today?" she asked.

"Monsters for some parts, angels for others It's cool" I said.

"They look happy, I knew you were going to be great. You're a great father Emmett" she said softly.

"I love you baby, I'm a great father because I learned from the best mother ever.

**A/N: **two updates in less than a week. Somebody stop me. I been stealing a few minutes here and there, so we will see what happens next as my kids get into their activities. Four out of my six are athletes. I will say this again. If you don't like this story or my schedule or lack there of, please click the little red X. my priorities are not my hobbies, I pride myself on being a very involved wife and mother. My husband and children's needs will always come first. So to the anonymous reviewer who didn't have the cojones to come at me where I could respond: I don't make the fandom the center of my universe, I do however know that when my children grow up they will say mommy was at every practice every game. If others chose to not parent that way. Their choice. Not mine. To my girls on facebook, you know who you are, but I will name a few: EdwardsSouthern, Cristina, April, Emily, Tonya, Sally, Bee, Shalando, Sanshika, and Jordan. Oh my god this list could go on forever, but I will just say. I can't do this without you!

To my reviewer Cullensbabymomma, a shirtless thugmett is winking at you per your request. Thank you for that amazing review!

Can't wait to see what my readers think!


	8. The other side

**EsPOV**

The think I love about this life is how they all think the men run the show and forget a wise man once said: "Behind every great man stands a smarter and even greater woman"

"Esme beautiful, I'm getting things ready so that we can take an early flight out to florida later tonight. I think the kids are planning to take the twins to Disney World for an impromptu birthday party tomorrow" Carlisle said as he sat behind his desk.

I looked up from the book I was reading, I knew there were things I needed to take care of that my husband could never find out about. After all I was supposed to be the stupid quiet demure wife. If only my husband knew. I'm the one who really pulls the strings.

"Carl, Why don't you go on ahead tonight and I can fly out in the morning. I have a lot I want to do because I intend to stay in florida with the kids for a while" I smiled softly

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you alone with all of this fuckery going on" he said standing and coming over to the couch.

"Darling, I'll be okay, since the day we married I've never been left alone, nothing will happen, I have a few things I want to order for the house so it can be ready when Emmett and Bella decide it's safe to bring the kids home, you know I work better when I have quiet" I said shifting myself into his lap.

"Ah, now you're not playing fair, but you know I can't deny you. I'm going to leave here soon, but I expect to see you in the morning, I know the kids are waiting to see you" He said bending to kiss me.

"Have a safe flight my love, I have your bags packed and by the door, I will call the air strip to have the plane ready, get some sleep on the flight" I said walking with my hand in his.

After a lengthy and passionate kiss with my husband, I sent him out the door and dialed the number to the pilot who said the plane would be ready by the time my husband arrived.

I took a minute to go into my office. On the surface it looked as if I ran a successful interior design business, which is true, but everyone knows never judge a book by it's cover.

I grab the key out of the top drawer of my desk and turn to the mantle and take a second, I stare at the strong family me and my husband have created, my sons, my boys, I hadn't given birth to a single one of them but I'd raised them all, and I truly loved the men they had become.

Felix, my rebel without a cause, so strong and thoughtful, his mother had been my best friend, and when that bastard of a husband ended her life, I made it my mission to end his, and as I stood holding the small little boy who was bruised and frightened. I promised her we would look out for him and no one would ever hurt him again.

Benjamin, My silent killer. No one knew how close I was to him, we talked every Sunday, and the whole time he was in foster care Carlisle and I looked after him. We wanted to become his foster parents, but the things my they suspected my husband of but couldn't prove had stolen our dreams of ever adopting or fostering Ben. But he always knew where home was, and he always knew I would be there for him, He'd even taken to calling me momma when he called, he always ask, where's dad.

Emmett, my powerhouse, I was so full of pride for him. His idiotic birth parents had underestimated him from day one. I knew when I met the shy little boy with a huge spirit and mischievous eyes, that he would always be great. I beamed with pride at the man he'd become, his beautiful wife Isabella, who I just loved more and more every day, and my three adorable spirited grandchildren. How could any mother not be proud.

Edward was the only one of the boys related to me by blood and my favorite, as I'd always had a soft spot for him. My handsome nephew who was my wayward troublemaker, hard to keep in line, but he was starting to come into his own.

I smiled up at the picture once more, our incredible family, my handsome boys, my beautiful daughter in laws and all of my grandbabies. I was truly a lucky woman. I was also a woman who protected what was mine, and had to take care of a situation that tried to threaten what was mine.

Two days ago I received a phone call from one of my boys.

"Ma, the past is starting cause me problems again" he said

"No worried my darling boy, bring it to me. I'll handle it" I said

I walked to the great room of the home that I shared with my husband the clicks of my heels causing echoes along the hallway.

I smile softly when Eli stood before the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to alert Mr. Carl of her presence?" he asked

"No, I've got it; I'll talk to Carl in the morning, but do be a dear and call Renee for me and let her know I'll see her for breakfast in the morning, now run along this won't take me long"

I step carefully down the steep stairs that lead to the chamber of the basement and had to hold back my sneer when I step in front of her.

"Wake up!" I hiss and she slowly lifts her head and then starts to cry.

"I want my baby" she pleads.

"I told you the last time we spoke to stay away from my sons! All of my sons, but I see you and your harlot of a sister can't follow instructions" I asked quietly.

"No Miss Esme, I tried to stay away but my baby deserves to know his father, and I-"

I put my hand up to silence her. "Sweetie, my grandson will never be your concern again, I asked you nicely to stay away and I warned you what would happen, yet I get a call from my daughter in law, that you approached her and my grandchildren at a park?" I questioned

"It was a mistake, see I met this guy and he knows the other guy and he said he was his son and he made me help him or he was going to kill my baby" she pleaded.

"Who is he?" I asked

"He told me not to say, he told me he would reveal himself when he was ready, he'll kill my baby"

"Ahh, the baby, my grandson, speaking of him, I've decided you're going to do me a favor" I said walking to the desk and pulling out the custody papers I'd drawn up

She stared at me. "A favor, you want me to do you a favor?" she asked

"Yes, I simply want you to give custody of my grandson to my son, write a letter to your sister saying you can't live if my son doesn't love you the way you love him, very simple" I said handing her a pen.

"My sister will know that's not true, look Ms. Esme I didn't mean no harm, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just want to take my baby and leave, you'll never hear from me again" she pleaded.

"And take him away from my son? I don't think so. I told you, no actually I promised you the first time if we ever crossed paths again you wouldn't walk away, and unlike you I always keep my promises. So I'm sorry my dear, but you won't be walking out of here, now just sign the papers and I can go see my son and meet my grandson" I flicked my hand towards the paper

Her pleas and cries did nothing but annoy me, this was getting old and she had really brought this on herself. The first time I had met with her she was in this similar position. Crying and begging for her life and causing trouble for my son. She had whored herself out to my boys the object of their drunken debauchery. The twit had gone and gotten herself pregnant and was trying to pin the child on Emmett, one look at that baby and everyone knew, Emmett had nothing to do with it, at the time I had my doubts whether any of my boys had anything to do with it. I was angry when she came to me a small baby in her arms begging me to make Emmett take responsibility for what he'd done. I'd laughed in her face, a small regret that I have now, not knowing what my grandson had suffered at the hands of the idiot and her lifestyle, but that would never be an issue again. My grandson would be loved and adored by his father and never have a want in the world or a need that wouldn't be met.

"Katie, I'm only going to ask you to sign the papers once more before I start to get angry" I said

"No I won't give Edward my baby, I took care of him, he doesn't even know Edward" she cried.

"Funny, because he's in Florida with his father right now, and according to his uncle, they are having a great time, so sign the papers you idiot, you don't want me to be angry"

I stood behind her as she bawled and eventually did what I wanted her to do.

"Now please, I will go away Ms. Esme, I promise you'll never see me again" she pleaded.

Wrapping my hands around that little whores throat and squeezing the life out of her was a feeling of complete ecstasy. Knowing she would never bother my sons ever again

I smiled into her eyes as she sputtered her last breath her lips starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen as she started to slowed down.

"I hope he kills all of you" she rasped out before she gave one last struggle before I felt the life leave her body. I let her drop to the floor and brushed off my hands and went to look at the custody papers giving Edward permanent custody of Little Edward.

I made my way up the stairs and smiled at Eli as I made my way to the kitchen. He smiled back but I have to admit the look of fear in his eyes almost made me chuckle.

"Eli, no need to be afraid my dear, you know better than to ever cross me. Now how are Carmen and the children? come on have a glass of wine with me" I said walking into the kitchen

"She's great, she asked of you the other day" he replied shaking his head at my offer.

He knew Carl never allowed the men to drink while they are on duty. He's a smart man, I've always liked Eli.

I poured myself a glass of wine and took off my shoes I rubbed my feet as I sat on the couch, my phone balanced on my shoulder.

"Hi darling boy" I said

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm still home, I'll be there in the morning, your dad is there right?"

"Yeah, but Gracie misses her grandmother, hey I did that thing earlier" he said

"You're on vacation, be on vacation. No shop talk" I smiled as my son laughed.

"You know how I work, I always want us to be safe, I always need our shit secured" he said and I smiled with pride.

"I will see you tomorrow, you go spend time with Angela and Grace. I want you to pick me up from the air field. Tell Edward the issue has been handled" I said.

"Ma, you shouldn't- you know what I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you"

"I love you too, give Angie my love, tell your brothers I will see them in the morning" I said hanging up

**BPOV**

I ended the call on my phone with Felix staring at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at shit head" I demanded.

"What the fuck are you and Esme up too?" he demanded.

"Not a dam thing, dude seriously you need to calm down" I said leaning back and lighting a smoke.

"Calm down, you know what Ben, you and this underhanded shit you got going on with mom ain't gonna get you shit but in a ton of trouble with dad, you know how he feels about wives, don't cross him, you know don't bite the hand that makes the payments on the BMW Angie is driving" he said

"Dude you know sometimes the safety cop routine you pull makes me think that not because I don't like you or even because I hate you, I sometimes just wanna choke the fuck outta ya simply because it would entertain the fuck out of me"

"Ben kiss my ass, I swear this is me looking out for you, but when you act like this it simply makes me wonder how the hell we've grinded together for so long without me beating your fucking head in, because right now you're pissing me off" he spat standing up.

"Look, Ma asked for my help and for my whole life she is the only one who hasn't walked away from me or looked at me like I'm different because of the shit that happened to me, or the shit that I've done, so spare me the rules shit, because she's the one that played off that shit to the fucking Russians to keep you out of some horse shit orphanage, so don't give me this shit about rules Felix" I said pulling on my smoke.

"Look Ben, I know how you feel about her, I feel the same fucking way, but you also know the shit she does is on some other levels and if Carlisle even thinks we got something to do with it, we all fucking die. So be careful, and don't even take no stupid chances with her" he pointed at me.

"She took care of Katie, I couldn't do it and neither could Edward, so we took her to Esme, she did it" I whispered.

"How many other problems have you let her take care of for you Ben?" he asked

"Dude don't even fucking go there, you know I don't roll like that, but I do gotta say the Mexicans have been behaving lately, and I know you didn't do that alone" I narrowed my eyes

"You know I fucking did, don't you dare try to turn this shit around on me Ben, this shit is wrong, If she gets hurt-"

"Felix, I'm not a fucking retarded circus monkey, but seriously, Esme is in deep, like I hear people fear her, like she-"

"You don't worry about this, all you worry about is making sure we keep it from dad, and make it seem like everything is on the up and up" Felix said walking out of the office.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and looked out the window I smiled when I saw my girl and my daughter.

I knew by letting Esme in on some things, if my dad found out I would be as good as dead, but my mother, she was smart as shit, and most of the times she shut shit down before we even knew it was coming, before dad even knew what was going on.

She pulled most of the strings in the family, everything was done under the table, no one ever saw her, I was the front for her most of the time. And if he ever found out that I was doing it, he would leave me shitting in a bag.

"Ben?"

I jumped and turned around.

"Dad, what's up. Hey I just talked to mom, she is just waiting for the jet and she said she'll be here by morning"

"Ben, did you ever know a kid by the name of James Cipriano?" he asked sitting down

"Yeah, he was a bartender at Poseidon and he does ink over in Brooklyn, why?" I asked

"a few guys I know saw him and Katie hanging around" so I thought maybe he could be the one saying Aro is his father.

"I doubt it, I mean he was pretty pissed when Emmett fired him after he said some shit to Bella, him and Bella use to be tight, they worked together I guess" I said

"Oh well, just thought I'd run it by you, but I promised your mom no shop talk" he said pulling out a cigar.

Being around him knowing the shit I know was making me uncomfortable.

"Ben, everything alright, anything you need to tell me?" he asked

"Nah, and dad, call me Benny, when you call me Ben it unnerves me"

"Do you have a reason to be unnerved?" he asked

"I don't know, I always got a reason to be unnerved" I said

"Ben, well Benny, you know if you ever need me. I'm always here, now let's go enjoy this vacation"

**EPOV**

"Dad wookit" he said holding up a block.

"I know Ej, put it on top"

I felt like an ass, we'd been in Florida for the past two days, but I'd avoided everyone, and hid out with my son.

I wanted a chance to get to know him, and for him to get to know me before I let the whole family loose on him.

"Brenc bies?" he looked up at me and I knew it meant he was hungry.

"Should we go get some food buddy?" I asked.

I'd never been so fucking scared in my life. Knowing I had a son and knowing I would be the only one able to take care of him when I could barely take care of myself. I was bound to fuck this up somehow, but for some reason my whole family had some faith in me.

I held his hand tightly as we walked across the sand to Bella's house. I knew we would find food over there.

"Bella?" I asked as we stepped in the back door.

"Hey Cullen, what are you doing, I haven't seen you since we got here, are you okay?" she asked

"Nah, I just, I been trying to let him get to know me. You know without everyone hovering and shit, I don't wanna scare him" I said shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you guys doing okay?" she asked shifting Brooklyn to her other hip

" We're kind of hungry" I said smiling.

"Of course come on, we're all just about to sit down to dinner, I made ziti meatballs and gravy, your favorite" she said holding her hand out

"Gavy?" Ej looked up at me confused.

"Yeah, no French fries, we get real food" I said picking him up.

"Edward, it's good to see you with him, you're gonna be fine" Bella said with a smile and led the way to the kitchen.

**A/N: ** So another chapter, and another plot twist and another glimpse into the lives of the crew and another twist for the road. I'm loving writing The whole Bronx crew again. again and trust me I got some plans for updates for my other stories, I'm just feeling this one. Hey come on over to face book and look for Shawna Asciari. Don't forget to pimp and review. I appreciate it.


End file.
